Harry Potter and the Blacks Year 2
by Randomly Wise
Summary: Harry and the gang are back for their second year at Hogwarts.
1. Of Shopping and Warnings

The Worst Summer of Her Life

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Alright, here's their Second year. Your reviews were great, really inspired me to get on with this before you all lost interest. **

**Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Becca/Ron, SLIGHT Harry/Ginny**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some of the stuff you dont.**

**Harry Potter woke up tossing and turning, he had a nightmare of the previous year at Hogwarts. He got up, put on his glasses and walked over to his wall of memories. He knew there was a pretty good chance Becca would come in soon. He looked at each picture than moved to the newest editions of his wall, there were a couple pictures of him, Ron, Becca and Hermione. But one of his favorite picture was of Luke, Draco, Becca and himself all in their school robes glaring at each other than laughing.**

"**I'm surprised you're not looking at Hermione's picture." Becca said with a smirk, he turned to her with a smile.**

"**Just because you don't have a picture of Ron doesn't mean you have to tease me." Harry said, her smirk was wiped away and was replaced with a look of annoyance.**

"**Why would I want a picture of Weasley?" Becca asked, Harry smiled then shrugged. She turned back to the pictures.**

"**Do you think we'll get a trouble free year at school?" Harry asked, they both looked at each other and shook their heads.**

"**Not when we're there." Becca said, Harry laughed and she smiled at him.**

"**Looking forward to meeting Ron's little sister?" Harry asked, Becca shrugged then sighed as Harry looked at more of the pictures.**

"**Why would I? More Weasleys, the twins are okay, Weasley is… well I don't know yet." She said ignoring the look Harry gave her.**

"**And Percy, well, he speaks for himself." They both turned at the voice and saw Hermione standing in the doorway.**

"**Hermione!" Becca yelled and almost flew over Harry's bed and gave her a hug. Hermione gave her one back, Harry slowly made his way over.**

"**I see you aren't a ghost, but you might wanna check me." Hermione said, Harry laughed and pulled her into a hug which she returned.**

"**Come on, Potter. She doesn't want to hug you all day." Luke said with Draco at his side.**

"**Especially with two guys like us around." Draco said, Hermione turned to face them with a smile.**

"**How can I resist?" She asked with a fake sigh, she gave Draco a brief hug then moved to Luke. He pulled her into a hug, much like his hugs with Becca, brother-like and protective at the same time.**

"**But you can resist me?" Harry asked in a mock hurt voice, she smiled at him.**

"**Sorry, Harry." Hermione said and gave him an extra hug, Becca stared laughing. Luke and Draco looked at each other than back to Hermione.**

"**Now that that's out of the way, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Becca said, the two girls walked off leaving all three boys shaking their heads.**

**The next morning, Harry was waiting outside Becca's door. He was wearing jogging pants and a white sleeveless shirt. The door swung open to find Becca dressed similar but with a black tank top, Luke exited his room wearing his jogging pants and a dark green sleeveless shirt.**

"**Should we wake Hermione?" Becca asked, Luke and Harry looked at each other.**

"**No, Draco can keep her company." Luke said, the three exited the house. They all ran at the same speed.**

"**When are we meeting Weasley?" Becca asked, Harry grinned as he looked at her.**

"**You know you mention him every five minutes?" Harry said, she stuck her tongue out at him. "At the end of the summer. Luke'll have to go with Draco."**

"**Shouldn't be a problem. Lucius loves me almost more than Draco." Luke said getting a laugh out of Becca.**

"**Evil doesn't love, Luke. It merely finds something attractive for its power." Harry said, Becca and Luke looked at each other.**

**It took Hermione a few seconds to realize she was at Harry and Becca's house. She quickly got showered and dressed, then made her way downstairs. The kitchen was empty, she looked around confused.**

"**They go out running every morning." Draco said from behind her, she jumped a little and he chuckled. "To clear their heads and don't feel bad they didn't wake you, its their personal time." Hermione nodded and he sat next to her at the table.**

"**Oh, right." Hermione said, he could sense she felt a little uncomfortable.**

"**What do you want for breakfast?" Draco asked, she turned to him and smiled. He stood up and smiled back in anticipation.**

"**Surprise me." Hermione said, he snapped his fingers and the house-elf, Reck appeared.**

"**Yes, Master Draco?" Reck asked, Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. Draco smirked at her.**

"**Reck, this is our guest Hermione Granger. She wishes to be surprised for breakfast. And please bring me some cereal." Draco said, the smirk never leaving his face.**

"**Yes, right away, sir." Reck said and bowed out. Just when Hermione was about to ask what that was all about, three sweaty kids came in.**

"**You guys are just in time for breakfast!" Draco said cheerfully, Sirius just stepped in.**

"**What'd Hermione order?" Becca asked, Draco smirked. Sirius started laughing, Hermione looked confused. Before anyone could say anything, two bowls of cereal appeared on the table.**

"**Hermione…" Harry started but it was too late, the cereal exploded in her face. The four boys laughed, so hard they fell on the floor. Hermione ran up the stairs quickly.**

"**You idiots! Hermione isn't use to our way of living, you've probably just sent her packing!" Becca yelled, all of them stood up then looked down shamefully. Becca ran up the stairs to Hermione's room. When Becca was out of range, they all dropped to the floor laughing.**

**After they got their letters, and Hermione had forgiven the boys, they all sat at the table. Harry sat next to Sirius, Luke and Draco sat across from them and the girls sat at each end of the table.**

"**Do any of you know who Gilderoy Lockhart is?" Hermione asked, she was looking at her list of books. Becca and Luke shared a look.**

"**He is just one of my heroes. He totally wrote books on all his adventures like wrestling werewolves and stuff." Draco said with a smile, Hermione smiled at him while Harry, Luke and Becca stifled their laughs.**

"**Draco, Luke, we should go. Lucius will take us to Diagon Alley shortly after we arrive." Narcissa said stepping into the room, Draco and Luke stood up after drinking the rest of their pumpkin juice.**

"**Mum, guess what? We have tons of Lockhart's books this year! Come on, Luke! See you all at school." Draco said and went to get his coat.**

**Luke watched his cousin in a morbid fashion, shaking his head he went and gave Hermione and Becca a hug each.**

"**I would give you a hug Potter, but I think Hermione can do it for me. Look after those two." Luke said and started out of the door.**

"**No worries Luke, they wont get into any trouble with me around." Harry said proudly, Luke turned back around.**

"**I was talking to Hermione." Luke said and walked out, Sirius laughed and Hermione smiled.**

"**Right, now before we head off, I have some rules." Sirius said, Harry and Becca rolled their eyes and Hermione listened attentively. "No using Harry's full name in public and no buying anything unless approved by me and me only. Lastly, try not to disappear in me, I wont come and find you, unless its Becca but I'm not picking favorites." The kids smiled and rolled their eyes and stepped to the fireplace.**

"**Harry, why are we at your fireplace?" Hermione whispered, he turned around.**

"**Its called Floo, you step into the fireplace and call out your destination, but you want to be careful to not step out before you've reached your destination." Harry said, Hermione nodded her head slowly.**

"**Yeah, before you got here, Harry turned up in Knockturn Alley. Good thing Hagrid got him, otherwise Harry would have been stolen. Not that I would have minded of course." Becca said with a smirk, Harry sighed then she grabbed some green floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" She threw the powder down and she was gone. Hermione jumped in next, she grabbed a handful of floo powder.**

"**Diagon Alley!" She said and was gone. Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and Becca grabbed her arm to help her up.**

"**Fun, huh?" Becca asked with a smile, Hermione laughed at her best friend and they began brushing the soot from their clothes.**

"**Hey." Harry said, they turned to find him sitting on the ground. Hermione and Becca laughed, he jumped up and brushed himself off just as Sirius came out soot free.**

"**Lets go, I hate to be seen in public without Luke to protect us." Sirius said, Harry and Becca laughed as they followed him and Hermione. They made their trip around Diagon Alley collecting all their stuff needed for their next year at Hogwarts when Draco came up to them.**

"**He's here! Sorry just wanted to say hi before we have to hate each other. Also, Luke got a letter from someone named Steph today, do you know who that is?" Draco asked, they all shook their heads and Draco went in, they gave him five minutes before jumping into the shop. He spotted Hermione in line with a bunch of redheads.**

"**Hey Becca, its Ron." Harry said, she scanned the crowds and smiled. Harry saw this and shook his head, she rolled her eyes.**

"**Why should I care?" Becca asked and walked to Hermione, Harry followed her.**

"**Ron!" Harry said, Ron turned around and smiled at them. Becca rolled her eyes again in fake annoyance and casually looked around the store.**

"**Hey, I was wondering if I was going to see you guys today." Ron said excitedly, he turned to Becca and smiled. "Hey Becca." She tried not to smile but she couldn't, she smiled back at him. The twins spotted them and walked over.**

"**Hello Becca." George said with a smile, she smiled back. Then Ron's mom and little sister came over.**

"**Ron, there you are. Oh, nice to you see you all again." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, that everyone returned.**

"**So, Becca, are you finally gunna aid us with our pranking?" Fred asked, she shrugged. Harry turned to Ginny and smiled.**

"**You're Ginny, right?" Harry asked, she blushed and stuttered a yes. "Since its your first year, if you need any help just let one of us know. Though I should tell you, Hermione is the one you should go for homework."**

"**Gather 'round everyone, gather 'round!" Gilderoy Lockhart yelled out, he smiled at the crowd which caused a lot of witches to faint.**

"**Seriously." Becca and Ron said with a hint of disgust in their voices, they turned to look at each other and blushed.**

"**Yes, it is I, Gilderoy Lockhart. And today I'm here to sign and give away copies of my book, Gilderoy Lockhart - Magical me." He continued, he threw a book to the crowd and the book landed on Hermione's head.**

"**Ow!" Hermione said picking it up, Harry moved over to her.**

"**Are you okay?" Harry asked, concern filling his green eyes. She looked into his eyes and found she couldn't say anything.**

"**Is that Harry Potter?" He heard Lockhart say, Fred and George stood in front of him and Hermione.**

"**Are you…"**

"**Kidding me?"**

"**We missed him again, George." Fred said convincingly, Lockhart shrugged and turned back to his book. Harry and Hermione were oblivious to everything as they stared into each other's eyes.**

"**Sorry to interrupt…"**

"**But mum and Sirius said to get out of here." Fred said and pulled to two away from each other.**

"**Took you four long enough!" Mr. Weasley scolded, Fred and George put their hands up.**

"**Not our faults, they were to busy having a staring contest to listen." Fred said, Hermione and Harry blushed and looked away. Becca and Ron smiled at each other.**

"**Alright, Ginny and your mum went to get your books. Stay here until we come out." Mr. Weasley said, everyone nodded and he went in.**

"**Lee!" George yelled, Lee Jordan came over with a nod to the group.**

"**Fred, George. Zonko's is having a sale." Lee said, Becca's eyes lit up and Harry had to hold her back.**

"**Sweet." The twins said together and they started to walk away.**

"**Fred, George! Get me something!" Becca called out, they nodded and continued on their way. Hermione took out the book that hit her on the head and started reading. Three people came out, the first one snatched the book from Hermione.**

"**Hey!" Hermione yelled but stopped when she saw who it was. Draco smirked as he tore out a couple pages of her book, it wasn't any important bits he knew she would want to read.**

"**Give it back Malfoy." Harry said, Lucius Malfoy turned to him.**

"**Harry Potter, standing up for the weak and worthless." Lucius said with an evil smile, Harry looked at him with disgust.**

"**Its fine, father, lets just go. I don't want to spend to much time with this filth if I can help it." Draco said, Lucius turned to him.**

"**Be quiet Draco!" Lucius hissed, Becca came up behind Harry. "Ah, Miss Black. Lovely to see you again."**

"**Cant say the same for you, or you're sorry excuse of a son." Becca said coolly, Lucius looked at her.**

"**You're just like your mother." Lucius said with evil eyes, Becca grinned.**

"**Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Becca stated, the Weasley family and Sirius started to come up.**

"**You shouldn't, she was arrogant and worth less than the mud on the bottom of my shoe." Lucius hissed, Becca started taking deep breaths and looked at him with hatred in her eyes. He smirked at her, but Luke looked him straight in the eye.**

"**She was my mum too. No matter what I think of my sister's choice of friends when you speak about my mother you speak about me." Luke said and stormed off.**

"**May I have permission to go after him?" Draco asked, Lucius nodded and Draco took off. That's when Ron came up behind Becca and noticed she was angry.**

"**Beccs, lets go get an ice cream or something." Ron said, she reluctantly turned around and they took off for the ice cream shop along with Percy, one of Ron's older brothers.**

"**Ah, young love. And I thought she could sink no lower, hanging around with a Weasley." Lucius scoffed, Mr. Weasley took a step forward.**

"**Watch your mouth, Lucius." Mr. Weasley said coldly, Lucius smirked at him then turned around to face Hermione, who stayed silent.**

"**You must be Miss Granger, the know-it-all muggle born. Yes, Draco has told me all about you." Lucius said with a smirk, Harry went around him to stand in between him and Hermione.**

"**Leave her alone." Harry said, Lucius' smirk stayed on.**

"**Very protective of this one aren't you, Potter? Is this your girlfriend?" Lucius asked, Harry looked at her over his shoulder.**

"**Well, I think we should be going. Hermione, we'll take you home. Nice seeing you all again." Sirius said, he pulled Harry and Hermione to the ice cream shop.**

"**Thanks for the ice cream, Ron. I'll pay you back… one day." Becca said with a smile as they came out of the shop.**

"**I just wanted ice cream and I didn't want to go alone." Ron said hiding a smile from her, unfortunately she caught it.**

"**Sure, coming back to ours?" Becca asked, Ron looked over at his family and sighed.**

"**Cant, since its Ginny's first year mum wants all of us to go together. Sorry." Ron said, Becca looked at the ground then back at him.**

"**No problem. See you on the train?" Becca asked, Ron nodded his head. He gave her and Harry a quick hug. Becca, Hermione, Harry and Sirius went over to Tom's place.**

"**If you two want to go ahead, I'll just walk Hermione home." Sirius said, Becca gave Hermione a hug then Harry moved over and held her for a bit longer than necessary.**

"**See you on the train." Hermione said and walked out with Sirius.**

**Harry entered his room and moved to the bed to see a house elf, but it wasn't Reck. The house elf stopped bouncing and turned to Harry.**

"**Harry Potter." It breathed out, Harry sighed.**

"**Becca!" Harry called out, but heard nothing but silence. "Who are you?" The house elf jumped off the bed.**

"**Dobby, sir. Dobby came to warn Harry Potter not to go back to Hogwarts." Dobby said, Harry shook his head.**

"**I'm sorry but I'm going back." Harry said and fell back onto his bed.**

"**Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts, much danger arises there." Dobby exclaimed only to stop short when there was a knock on his door.**

"**Harry? Are you in there?" Becca asked, Harry stood up and went to the door. He turned and saw Dobby was gone. He shook his head and opened the door.**


	2. Of Flying Cars and Wattlebirds

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter: Alternate Universe Second Year**

**A/N: Now, dont kill me after you read this. I needed this for a later part in the story. Ron plays a bigger part in this story, I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some of the stuff you dont**

**Harry grabbed his trunk and pulled it over to the door. Becca opened his door and threw him a black shirt.**

"**Thanks Beccs." Harry said and put it on, he grabbed Hedwig's cage and went into the hallway.**

"**Master Sirius said you needed Reck?" Reck asked, Harry nodded his head.**

"**Yes, my trunk." Harry said, Reck nodded and Harry went down the stairs. Luke was staying with Draco although he wasn't on speaking terms with Lucius just yet.**

"**And they say girls take a long time getting dressed. Dad's waiting in the car." Becca said and they went out to the car**

**After they got to the station and said bye to Sirius, Harry and Becca went to the platform. Ron turned and saw Harry and Becca and smiled.**

"**Hey, you made it!" Ron said and gave Becca a hug. The rest of the Weasley's smiled while Ginny blushed bright red.**

"**You know it takes Harry a long time to get ready. And he still looks a mess." Becca said and Ron smiled at her.**

"**I think he looks fine." Ginny said, Becca smirked at her.**

"**You would." Becca said which caused Ginny to blush again and turn away. Fred walked over to her and handed her some stuff from Zonko's.**

"**Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, Ginny narrowed her eyes at the name.**

"**Not here yet, we'll stay and wait for her." Ron said and everyone went through the barrier. **

"**Harry! Ron!" Hermione said out of breath, Ron nodded and took off for the barrier only to slam into the wall. People around the station turned and looked at Ron, some girls giggled at him. The clock chimed eleven.**

"**We're too late." Ron said as he got up, Hermione sat on the floor.**

"**I'm sorry, if I wasn't running late then we would be on the train." Hermione said, Harry pulled her up.**

"**Hermione, its fine. We'll just have to find another way." Harry said, Ron smiled.**

"**My dad's car." Ron said and rushed out, Hermione and Harry following him. Harry climbed into the back of a blue ford, Ron was in the driver's seat and Hermione was in the passenger seat. The car started flying above London and Hermione had a feeling they were going to be in a lot of trouble when they arrived at Hogwarts.**

"**Are you sure you can drive this, Ron?" Hermione asked, she was holding onto her seat.**

"**Of course I can, I think." Ron said ignoring the looks Harry and Hermione were giving him. Hermione hit a button on the car and it disappeared from view as they continued on their way to Hogwarts. A while later, the car gave a shudder before it became visible again. Harry and Ron looked around confused while Hermione took her seat belt off and pushed the button again with nothing happening.**

"**Must be faulty." Ron said, Harry shook his head.**

"**We need to go lower to try and see the train." Hermione said, Ron nodded and moved the car lower. They saw the bridge that they used to get across to Hogwarts and gave a sigh of relief.**

"**Is that me or did I hear the train?" Harry asked afraid to turn around.**

"**Not just you." Ron said and the three of them turned around to see the train rushing toward them. All three screamed as Ron twisted the steering wheel, jerking the car off the tracks and higher in the air but it twisted under the pressure, slamming Hermione against the passenger door. The door flung open, causing Hermione to fall out clinging onto the handle.**

"**Hermione!" Harry yelled as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Ron, keep the car straight."**

"**Harry!" Hermione screamed as she hung on for dear life. Harry pulled Hermione up and slammed the door shut behind them. They crawled into the backseat and she wouldn't let go of Harry. It was nighttime when they finally reached the castle and Hermione calmed down. All three smiled and gave a sigh of relief when the castle came into view.**

"**Lets all hope this was the bad thing that happens this year." Ron said when the car came down onto the ground, then it went out of control causing Hermione to grab Harry and they screamed as they crashed into a tree. Ron grabbed his wand and tapped the steering wheel, after about the third try he hit it too hard and the wand broke in half. "My wand." **

"**Be grateful that wasn't your neck. Hermione I need that arm." Harry said and Hermione loosened her grip and he climbed to the front of the car. Then he turned around to see a branch shove it way through the rear window, Harry pushed Hermione down to the floor before the branch hit her. Only to be pushed on top of her before a branch hit him from the front of the car. Harry and Hermione were once again lost in each other's eyes and slowly their faces were coming together until a loud crash came down on top of the roof causing it to dent and windows shattered all over them.**

"**What's going on?" Ron yelled, Harry looked away from Hermione.**

"**The tree's hitting us!" Harry yelled back, one branch hit the front of the car, causing the car to fall to the ground. The car came to a stop at the entrance when the doors slammed open and poured the occupants out, Harry fell out first then Hermione fell on top of him. **

"**You guys okay?" Ron asked getting up and brushing himself off, Hermione stood up and helped Harry up.**

"**Yeah." Harry said, Ron walked over to them from the other side of the car holding a small cage that held his rat, Scabbers. The rat seemed unfazed by the tree, Harry looked up and saw all the trunks to fly out of the trunk of car. The car closed all the doors and drove off.**

"**My mum is gunna kill me." Ron whined, Hermione grabbed her trunk.**

"**Come on, we should get into the castle before someone catches us out here." Hermione said, the boys nodded and grabbed their trunks before hurrying after Hermione who was already through the entrance of Hogwarts and headed up the stairs. They placed their trunks and Ron's rat at the bottom of the steps where the rest of the student's belongings sat before moving on.**

"**Of all the trees at Hogwarts, we just had to hit the one that would hit us back." Ron muttered as they made their way over to the Great Hall. They looked through the crack from the door that was left ajar. "We missed the sorting." Ron informed them, Harry shrugged.**

"**Figured as much, we were delayed by the car and the tree hadn't help speed up the process." Harry said, Hermione gave him a small smile.**

"**Snape isn't here." Ron said, Harry pushed Ron out of the way and looked at the head table and saw Snape wasn't there.**

"**I'll be back." Hermione said and started to leave when Harry grabbed her arm. **

"**We should come with you." Harry said, Hermione stifled a laugh and Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged.**

"**Harry, I'll be fine and you cant go where I'm going." Hermione said and removed his arm. He looked confused. "I'm going to the bathroom." Harry looked away and Hermione took off towards the bathroom.**

"**I cant believe it!" Ron hissed, Harry spun around and saw Ron peering into the hall.**

"**What?" Harry asked, Ron turned around and shook his head. Harry looked into the hall and saw Gilderoy Lockhart. "No." **

"**Almost makes me wish for Snape." Ron said and Harry turned around to find Professor Snape standing behind Ron.**

"**Stop talking Ron." Harry said and Ron turned around to see Snape smirking at the duo.**

"**Follow me." Snape said, Harry saw Hermione coming back but stopped short of the teacher. He mouthed to her to wait for Becca, she nodded.**

**Becca was one of the first Gryffindors to get out of the hall, an arm grabbed her and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.**

"**Hermione!" Becca said excitedly and threw her arms around her. Hermione smiled at her best friend.**

"**Hey Beccs." Hermione said, Becca looked around and didn't see the boys. She turned back to Hermione.**

"**Where's Harry and Weasley?" Becca asked, Hermione sighed.**

"**Snape caught them, I went to the bathroom and Harry told me to wait for you so I wouldn't get into trouble." Hermione said, Becca laughed as Hermione told her how they had gotten there and the Whomping Willow, though she left the part about her and Harry's almost kiss.**

**The door closed behind Harry and Ron, Luke and Draco came out of the shadows. They pushed past Harry and Ron, Luke slipped a piece of paper into Harry's hand.**

"**I cant believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed and they went to the Fat Lady's portrait in silence.**

"**No password." Harry said obviously in a bad mood.**

"**I told you, after Snape took them I don't know what happened." Hermione said for the seventh time to Ginny, she and Becca were coming up the stairs when the youngest Weasley followed them.**

"**Looking for us?" Ron asked with a smile at Becca, she rolled her eyes and Ginny rushed into the portrait.**

"**I heard you guys were going to be expelled for crashing into the Whomping Willow. And if that's the case I'll tell them I was there too." Hermione said in a rush, Becca noticed her eyes were trained on Harry but he turned around to face the portrait.**

"**We aren't getting expelled, now the password." Harry said without facing them, Hermione looked at the ground.**

"**Wattlebird." Hermione said quietly, the portrait opened. Harry and Ron got pulled in by the twins. Becca looked back at Hermione who sighed and walked in.**

"**What happened between them?" Becca asked herself before entering the room. She saw Harry and Ron cornered by the twins.**

"**Brilliant!" Fred shouted, Ron laughed at his brothers while Harry kept an expressionless face on.**

"**Had to upstage us didn't you bro?" George said and Ron smiled, his eyes found Becca and stayed on her for a while before she walked over.**

**Soon the common room was deserted, Harry stared into the fire. He didn't notice Becca sat next to him until she spoke.**

"**What happened between you and Hermione?" Becca asked, Harry turned to her.**

"**Nothing, look I'm not in the mood. I almost got her killed twice just trying to get her to school." Harry said and turned back to the fire.**

"**Hermione doesn't blame you, Harry. She thinks you're mad at her." Becca said and Harry stood up, she mirrored his action.**

"**Beccs, just drop it. Maybe I am mad at her, if she wasn't late then we would have been on the train. My best friend's wand would be in one piece and I wouldn't have had to save her life twice then keep her out of trouble with Snape." Harry said and stormed away to the boys dormitories, Becca looked after him confused then an arm came across her shoulders.**

"**I think he likes her." Ron said, Becca gave him a soft smile.**

"**I know he does. They'd be perfect together, I know they would if only they'd open their eyes." Becca said, Ron nodded and removed his arm.**

"**Maybe in the morning he'll apologize. Night Beccs." Ron said and left up the stairs, she turned around and saw Ginny glaring at her.**


	3. Of Misunderstandings and Laughing

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Sorry for those who thought this was Ginny's only appearance but dont worry. Personally, I dislike this chapter but its very needed. Also, prepare yourself to hate me very much for later chapters.**

**Harry woke up at dawn, he watched the sunrise and thought of yesterday. He had a dream that when Hermione fell out of the car, he let her fall. He woke up and got a drink of water before returning to his sleep but he had another dream, he wasn't quick enough to push Hermione down and she got hit by the branch. But the worst dream was the one he couldn't make sense out of, they had been in the car and when he looked back, he saw Ron kiss Hermione. That's when he gave up, but what did that dream mean?**

**A couple hours later, Harry made his way to the common room. He saw Ron, Becca and Hermione. He glared at Ron, smiled at Becca and completely ignored Hermione. He walked out, Becca looked at Hermione who was staring at the ground.**

"**Lets go to breakfast." Ron said and Becca hooked her arm through his, Hermione followed behind. They sat down at their seats, Hermione went to sit by Harry but found her seat occupied by Ginny.**

"**Ginny, do you mind if I sit there?" Hermione asked, Ginny turned around and smirked.**

"**Sorry, Hermione, Harry asked me to sit here. There is a seat down the table." Ginny said pointing to the other end of the table.**

"**Fine, I guess I will sit over there." Hermione said and went to the other end of the table, which no one sat at except for one other girl. The papers and mail came soon after that. Ron looked up only to see a brown owl heading toward him.**

"**Becca run." Ron said, Becca laughed but she was silenced as the owl crashed into a bowl before it dropped to the table.**

"**Weasley got himself a howler." Seamus called out, Hermione turned her head toward Ron. Ron grabbed the red envelope with shaky hands. **

"**You might want to cover your ears." Ron said, Becca shook her head and braced herself. Ron turned the letter over and started to open it when all of a sudden it pulled itself from his grasp and formed into a mouth shape. The booming voice of Molly Weasley screamed its way through the great hall.**

"**RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE!?" Becca reached out and grabbed Ron's hand for support. "WHEN WE GOT THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! YOU, HARRY AND HERMIONE COULD HAVE DIED!" Harry shook his head and he looked over at Hermione, their eyes met briefly before he looked away. "YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The letter become silent before it turned to Harry and Ginny. "But we don't blame you Harry, but I'm sure Ron had some help from that Hermione girl. Congratulations Ginny, on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." The letter tore itself up, Harry saw Hermione stand up and leave the hall.**

"**Time tables." McGonagall called out as she handed out every year's timetables. Becca looked over hers.**

"**Herbology today." Becca said, she looked up and saw Harry staring at the doors. "Harry, go after her." Harry shook his head.**

"**I'll go then. She wont know what class to go to." Ron said and stood up, Harry stood up too.**

"**No, I'll do it." Harry said and glared at Ron.**

"**What's your problem?" Ron asked, Harry looked away. "Never mind, I really don't care. Just get over it, or you'll lose more than one friend." With that Ron walked out without eating breakfast.**

"**Harry, what is your problem?" Becca asked as Harry sat back down.**

"**He kissed her, right in front of me." Harry said, Becca looked at Harry's serious face then at the retreating back of Ron.**

"**Greenhouse three!" Professor Sprout called out, Becca sighed. Everyone made their way into the greenhouse when Becca and Harry spotted Lockhart coming toward them.**

"**Hurry, get in." Becca hissed, Harry jumped into the greenhouse and Becca turned to Lockhart.**

"**Miss Black, I've been trying to catch up with you for a while." Lockhart started, Becca sighed.**

"**Look, I have to go to class. And to be truthful, I don't want to talk to you neither do my friends, my brother or my cousins. So back off!" Becca said and stormed into the greenhouse, she stood next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron.**

"**Good morning class!" Professor Sprout said, the class mumbled their greetings. "Today we will be repotting mandrakes, who can tell me what properties of mandrakes are?" Neville's hand shot up, much to everyone's surprise.**

"**Mandrake is a powerful restorative. It is used, mostly, to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state. It is also rumored to return people who are petrified back to being unpetrified." Neville said, Sprout nodded.**

"**Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor." Sprout said, Neville got a couple pats on the back and smiles. "Now, mandrake forms the most vital part of most antidotes. But it is extremely dangerous, who can tell me why?" Hermione beat Neville this time.**

"**The cry of the mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." Hermione said, Becca narrowed her eyes at her, Hermione was very confused.**

"**Another ten points." Sprout said with a smile.**

**Soon, the class was over and everyone made their way out of the classroom very tired. Most of their morning had been spent there and many of them were quite hungry, everyone made their way to the Great Hall.**

"**I wonder what's for lunch?" Ron asked Becca, she glared at him and muttered under her breath. "Becca, what'd I do?"**

"**I cant believe you kissed her." Becca said, the hurt look on her face was hard to miss.**

"**What? Who did I kiss?" Ron asked completely confused, Becca looked away and tried to walk faster but he easily got up with her.**

"**Hermione. Harry told me he saw you two." Becca said, Ron looked confused again.**

"**Becca, think about this. Why would I want to kiss Hermione? We barely get along and I cant hug her let alone kiss her. I'm twelve, not thirteen." Ron said, Becca stopped and looked at him.**

"**Are you telling me the truth?" Becca asked, her voice was almost pleading him to give her the answer she wants.**

"**Of course I am. I don't know what Harry saw but I haven't done anything to Hermione, and I don't plan on it either." Ron said, she threw her arms around him and he gave a sigh of relief.**

"**Lets go talk to Harry." Becca said, Hermione was just going through the door when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.**

"**Becca?" Hermione asked as they parted. Becca smiled and so did Ron.**

"**Sorry about before, got fed some very wrong information." Becca said, Hermione nodded but wanted to know who to punish.**

"**Harry said he saw us kiss." Ron said, Hermione shot away from Ron. Becca laughed at her friends and they walked in. To Hermione disgust and Becca's annoyance, Harry was sitting with Ginny Weasley.**

"**I'm not really hungry, I'll see you in DADA." Hermione said and went back out of the hall only for Luke to drag her back in.**

"**Thanks Luke." Becca said and pulled Hermione to the table, they all sat down.**

"**I didn't kiss Hermione, I don't even like Hermione." Ron said and started piling food on his plate.**

"**I saw you." Harry said, Ron looked up.**

"**When?" Ron asked, Harry sighed and turned back to Ginny who happily began talking with him.**

"**I'm telling you, I didn't kiss her! I don't even think about her that way! If you have to know I happen to like someone else!" Ron yelled, the hall fell silent. Ron looked around clearly embarrassed, he walked out of the hall. Becca blushed deeply and looked at her plate.**

"**The day I see Rebecca Black blush and I don't have a camera." Luke said with a smirk. All of a sudden there was a flash, a boy with blond hair took a picture of her.**

"**If that gets out, this is your last day on earth." Becca hissed and tried to take the camera, everyone forgot about Ron as they watched Becca chase down the first year.**

"**I didn't ever even think about kissing Ron. And if you don't remember, it was you I almost kissed not Ron, never Ron." Hermione hissed, she grabbed her stuff and stormed off.**

"**It was a dream, I'm an idiot." Harry said and stood up, he went after Hermione.**

**They all made their way into the DADA class and settled themselves. Hermione was sitting in the back with a very angry Becca with Harry and Dean sitting in front of them. Draco sat with Luke across the aisle from the girls and Ron and Seamus sat on the other side of Becca and Hermione. Lockhart stepped out of his office and stood at the top of the stairs.**

"**Me." Lockhart stated, he waved his hands around the room showing various pictures of himself hanging around the room. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five time winner of the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile award. But I wont bore you with that."**

"**To late." Becca said a little to loud.**

"**You have a test." Lockhart announced, causing Hermione to panic. Becca looked at Ron who looked away with a blush.**

"**What? No one told me, I'm not prepared." Hermione said, everyone turned to her. Then Becca got an idea.**

"**Professor, I think Hermione is having a panic attack. I should get her to the nurse right away." Becca said standing up, Hermione looked confused.**

"**Yes, go ahead, I'll give you both passing marks." Lockhart said and they left the classroom.**

"**Bloody genius." Harry, Luke and Draco said at the same time and shook their heads with smiles.**

**Hermione and Becca were halfway to the hospital wing when Hermione stopped and turned to Becca.**

"**Okay, what's going on?" Hermione asked, Becca smiled at her.**

"**I just got us out of a test and we aced it." Becca said, and to her surprise Hermione shrugged. They continued to the hospital wing in silence. "Hermione, who do you think Weasley likes?" Hermione laughed than turned to her friend.**

"**You are kidding right? Its so obvious." Hermione said and walked into the hospital wing.**

"**Wait, Hermione, who is it?" Becca said as she ran to catch up.**

**Harry and Ron were walking up to the common room when Ginny walked up with a smile. Ron and Harry smiled back.**

"**So, Harry, do you know who Ron likes?" Ginny asked, Harry shook his head then turned to Ron.**

"**No, I'm not telling anyone. She doesn't like me back anyway." Ron said and walked a bit faster.**

"**How's it going?" Ginny asked shyly, Harry shrugged.**

"**Alright, but it's the only the first day. How about you?" Harry asked, Ginny shrugged then smiled.**

"**Its okay, not too many friends yet. But like you said, its only the first day." Ginny admitted, Harry nodded then heard someone call his name. He turned to see Hermione laughing hysterically and trying to walk, Becca was helping her along. He chuckled and shook his head at them, then turned back to Ginny.**

"**Don't worry about making friends, Ginny. Sometimes the person you need might be the last person you expect them to be." Harry said and caught Hermione as she almost fell over from laughing. Ginny watched on sadly. "And what is so funny?"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione asked through her laughs.**

"**Of course he does, that's why he asked." Ginny said, Hermione stopped laughing and straightened herself up.**

"**I'll see you later, apparently I need bed rest for the rest of the day." Hermione said, she kissed him on the cheek then walked off trying to hold in her laughter. Harry raised a hand to the cheek she kissed him.**

"**Come on, Potter. She might die of laughter if we don't follow her. You should have seen Madam Pomfrey when Hermione just burst out laughing, I mean for no reason at all. It was pretty funny seeing Hermione laugh at air but I laughed at Madam Pomfrey's face." Becca said and they made their way to Hermione.**

**They were at the portrait of the fat lady when Hermione pulled Harry to the side. She was still laughing.**

"**I have to admit I don't like Ginny." Hermione said between her laughter, Harry looked at Becca.**

"**Its true, she doesn't." Becca said and the portrait opened, Fred and George walked out but stopped at the trio.**

"**Them!" Hermione said and started laughing, Fred gave George a triumphant smile.**

"**Told you it would work." Fred said and George sighed, Harry and Hermione walked over to them.**

"**What'd you do to Hermione?" Harry asked getting a little angry, partly at himself for being mad at her and partly to the twins because they did something to her. Hermione doubled over laughing.**

"**Just a simple laughing potion…"**

"**Harmless really. Was she in…"**

"**Lockhart's class like we planned?" The twins said, Harry looked back at Hermione and smiled.**

"**Nope, Becca got her and Hermione out of a test with full marks." Harry said proudly, Becca rolled her eyes.**

"**Brilliant." Fred said and George smiled at his brother.**

"**Anyway, the effects should end in about…"**

"**Three…"**

"**Two…"**

"**One." They said, as if on cue Hermione got up and glared at the twins. They smiled at her and she started walking toward them.**

"**That was not funny!" Hermione yelled, George took a step backward.**

"**I think you thought it was hilarious." Fred said with a smirk, Harry tried to hold in a laugh but was unsuccessful. Hermione looked from Harry to the twins and walked away.**

"**Come on, Hermione! That was funny!" Harry called out to her, she turned back to him.**

"**Just hilarious, messing with someone like that." Hermione said and continued walking away. Harry rolled his eyes and saw Ginny.**

"**Hey Ginny." Harry said, she blushed and smiled at him.**

**It was after curfew and Harry found himself wandering around the castle. He couldn't sleep and decided to walk around to clear his head.**

"**What did she mean by that?" Harry asked himself, he turned a corner.**

"**Who and what did she say?" A male voice asked, Harry spun around and grinned when Luke stepped out of the shadows.**

"**Hermione." Harry started but stopped when Luke laughed.**

"**I should have guessed." Luke said confusing Harry, Luke shook his head. Harry continued his story of how she said she didn't like Ginny and the whole twin accident.**

"**I don't get her." Harry finished, Luke mulled the situation over.**

"**You're not suppose to. She likes you, you idiot." Luke said, Harry looked startled. "Forget it, Harry, just forget it." He disappeared again and Harry went back to his dormitory, thinking about what Luke said.**

"**No way, we're just friends." Harry said and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.**


	4. Of New Seekers and Words

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: I love your reviews but I'd like word reviews if at all possible. I'm glad you like my stories and hope I dont disappoint.**

**Harry was walking to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the team. Hermione didn't seem to remember what happened yesterday or she's forgiven him. She, Becca and Ron were off somewhere talking no doubt, Becca had been trying to find out who he liked but Ron wouldn't say anything.**

"**This year we're going to train harder and longer. That means longer training times, no matter what condition." Wood, their captain, informed them. Most of the team were listening, Harry had his ear on Wood but his mind was on what Luke said last night.**

"**Wood, we have exams this year, remember? Some people might think those were important." A dark skinned witch said, she was a friend of Fred and George. **

"**Rubbish." They said together and getting a glare in return.**

"**Yes, I know, but the Quidditch Cup is also important." Wood said, Katie Bell shook her head and they were passing through the court. When she looked up, they all saw the Slytherin team dressed in their Quidditch outfits, also making their way over to the Quidditch pitch.**

"**Wood, go easy." Katie whispered, he waved her off.**

"**What is it now?" Wood demanded, the captain smirked. Wood and Flint had been rivals since they both got on their house teams.**

"**Easy Wood, I've got a note." Flint said, the smirk never leaving his face. He handed over the parchment to Wood.**

"**I, Severus Snape, hereby give the Slytherins permission to use the Quidditch pitch to train their new seeker." Wood recited before looking up. "You got a new seeker, who?" Flint's smirk stayed there as he moved out of the way.**

"**Uh oh." Ron said from where he was sitting watching the exchange, Hermione and Becca sighed as they all walked over to the two teams. They saw Draco stepping out to face Wood dressed in his Quidditch uniform.**

"**Malfoy?" Harry asked, Malfoy smirked and held his broom.**

"**Yep, I'm not the only thing new this year." Malfoy said and everyone looked at his broom as Ron, Hermione and Becca stood by Harry.**

"**Those are Nimbus 2001s! Where did you get all of those?" Ron exclaimed with wide eyes. Flint reappeared by Malfoy's side.**

"**A gift from Draco's father." Flint said, with obvious pride in the comment. Hermione rolled her eyes.**

"**At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said as Blaise Zabini came up with Pansy Parkinson. "They got in on pure talent."**

"**No-one asked you, you filthy mudblood know it all!" Pansy hissed only to find herself being lifted in the air with a hand around her neck. Harry was furious, you could see it radiating off him. The Slytherins were beside themselves, stuck between wanting to help one of their own and laughing. Blaise pointed his wand at Hermione.**

"**Put her down or the mudblood gets it." Blaise said, Harry didn't move. Blaise was about to say a spell when he got knocked to the ground, his lip busted open. Harry looked over and saw Luke.**

"**Watch your mouth, Zabini." Luke hissed, Harry dropped Pansy to the floor and she and Blaise dashed off quickly.**

"**Don't say a word." Harry said still furious, everyone took a couple steps back except Hermione who was eyeing the two boys.**

"**Lets go visit Hagrid. Thanks Luke." Becca said, Harry stormed off, Becca and Ron followed but Hermione watched them go feeling something entirely new for Harry, something very good.**

"**I think they wanted you to follow them." Katie said, Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the other girl then hurried off. "How much do you wanna bet those two get together?" She turned to Fred and George.**

"**We've already placed bets." George said, the Slytherins stared in disgust at Luke. They couldn't believe a powerful pureblood like Luke would stand up for a Gryffindor.**

"**You got a problem? 'Cause if you do, step up now. I'll take everyone on right now." Luke yelled angrily, both teams looked at the second year and grimaced. Luke walked off, Draco stared after his cousin with a mix of curiosity, jealousy and pride.**

**The four kids stopped outside Hagrid's hut, Ron knocked on the door. They heard the dog bark and Becca jumped a bit before the door opened and they saw Hagrid.**

"**Hello, wondering when I would get a visit from you four." Hagrid told them and they all walked in. Becca, Ron and Harry sat on a nearby bench while Hermione walked over to the far side of the cabin, tears filled her eyes. "What happened? You two didn't get into a fight did ya?" **

"**No, Pansy called her a…" Harry said but he couldn't bring himself to say it, he didn't know what it was exactly but he didn't like it because it hurt Hermione's feelings. "I don't know what it means." Hermione turned around and everyone saw her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill.**

"**She called me a mudblood." Hermione said and hung her head, Hagrid gasped in rage.**

"**She never!" Hagrid said in disbelieve, Hermione avoided eye contact and leaned against wall.**

"**What is it?" Harry asked, Becca hit his arm.**

"**Mudblood is a word that is very popular among certain purebloods, people that have both of their parents magical. Purebloods believe they are better than other wizard's because they don't have 'tainted' blood. Mudblood is a really foul name for someone with non-magical parents, someone like me. Its not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation." Hermione said, Harry stood up in rage and walked over to her.**

"**But your better than all of them put together! They haven't done half the stuff you can do." Harry said holding her arms, she smiled sweetly at him.**

"**But not all purebloods believe this, my family for one. I'm pretty sure Ron has no problems with your parents being muggles?" Becca said standing up, Ron mirrored her action.**

"**Of course I don't care, none of my family does. Besides, if you want your blood line to stay pure these days you'd probably have to marry into your own family." Ron said, Hermione shrugged and quickly wiped her eyes.**

"**What I don't get is how Pansy keeps popping up." Becca said, Ron turned to her.**

"**What about your brother?" Ron countered, Becca cocked her head to the side. Harry and Hermione sighed and turned to them.**

"**What are you up to this afternoon?" Hagrid asked, Becca looked away from Ron.**

"**Nothing really, no classes." Becca said and Hagrid nodded. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled, she turned her head and caught him looking at her. He thought she would yell at him but she just smiled back.**

"**I would just stay in the common room, strange things've been happening here lately." Hagrid said as he ushered them to the door.**

"**How do you mean?" Harry asked, Becca grabbed Ron's hand subconsciously. Hermione saw this and smiled.**

"**Roosters've been killed off. Been finding them dead and I'd rather you not be on the grounds just in case whatever's been killing them decides to go after something better." Hagrid said, Harry nodded and they walked off.**

**Harry met up with Katie in the common room, she was talking with Lee Jordan on the couch. He sat next to her as Lee walked off.**

"**Training is rescheduled, Wood said he'd let us know when. So, what happened in the Court with that Parkinson girl?" Katie asked, Harry looked around until his eyes fell on Hermione talking with Becca and Ron.**

"**She insulted my best friend, I don't care if everyone thinks I'm violent or whatever, as long as they leave Hermione alone. She's a good person and she didn't deserve that." Harry said as he looked back at Katie, who had a small smile. **

"**None of us blame you. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't reacted as fast as you did, Fred and George would have stepped up. On my behalf as well as Hermione's, I'm a muggle born, but not everyone knows that." Katie said and stood up.**

"**It wasn't just for Hermione, my mum, she was a muggle born and if anyone thought I was going to sit there and let her insult not only my mum but also my girl they are too wrong." Harry said, though he didn't realize how he described Hermione. Katie shook her head, maybe Harry wasn't so unaware of his feelings. She walked off and Harry went to change.**

**Harry walked into the Great Hall and deliberately sought out Pansy, she was glaring at Hermione. He felt the anger grow in him until a hand stopped on his shoulder, he turned to Fred Weasley.**

"**Come on, Harry." Fred said and moved him to his usual seat beside Hermione. He sat down on his other side.**

"**What are you doing Fred?" Ron asked and moved a little closer to Becca.**

"**I'm not here to steal your girl, if that's what your asking." Fred said, Becca and Ron blushed and Fred chuckled. "Me, George and Lee have a prank going on all the Slytherins, we had to include Black so the others don't think he did it."**

"**What'd you do?" Becca asked, her eyes sub-consciously went to Luke and Draco.**

"**Nothing worse than what we did to Hermione." Fred replied and Hermione reached over and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! That hurt." Ron scoffed and Fred rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Back to what your doing to my brother." Becca said, Fred started piling food on his plate.**

"**Has your brother ever wanted to be a bird?" Fred asked trying to keep his laughing to a minimum. Becca was about to answer when the hall erupted in laughs, they looked over and the entire Slytherin table was sporting a bird beak.**

"**Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I have your detentions worked out." McGonagall said, she looked at Hermione clearly disappointed. She had heard of Hermione's involvement but didn't punish her. Hermione looked at her plate. Harry looked at her and grabbed her hand.**

"**It wasn't your fault." Harry said, she intertwined their fingers and no one spoke. She looked at their hands and smiled, Harry looked back at McGonagall and giving everyone else a don't-say-a-thing look.**

"**Mr. Weasley, you are working with Mr. Filch, cleaning." McGonagall said, Ron groaned and Becca patted him on the back. "Mr. Potter, you are helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." She gave Harry a sympathetic look. Hermione was still looking at their hands making sure it wasn't a dream.**

"**What? No! Cant I do the cleaning instead?" Harry pleaded, he stood up taking his hand with him. Hermione went back to staring at her food and her hand felt cold from the loss of warmth.**

"**No, Professor Lockhart requested you. I'm very sorry Mr. Potter." McGonagall said and he sat back down wondering why his hand felt cold. "Meet them at the doors of the Great Hall after lunch is finished. And Mr. Weasley, I do hope the Slytherins will be able to speak by class." Fred looked up stupidly then nodded.**

"**Yeah, it wears off after lunch." Fred said and she nodded to him, Fred was surprised as were the other four.**

"**This is just excellent, I'm stuck with Filch cleaning." Ron said and sighed, Becca smiled.**

"**Cant say you didn't have it coming." Becca said, Harry and Ron looked at her. She stuck her tongue out them.**

"**Come on, you should be a little nicer to me. Remember I have to spend my detention with Lockhart." Harry said, Hermione looked at them, when she noticed no one was paying attention to her she grabbed Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers again. Harry looked at her and smiled. They held hands under the table for the rest of lunch and were eating with their other hands.**

"**Well, just think of it this way, Ron, once your done you can come here and eat." Hermione said, Ron smiled brightly while Becca rolled her eyes.**


	5. Of Detentions and Messages on the Wall

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And yeah, that was what I meant as in word reviews. And I've decided that every other day or so, when I review, I will answer ONE question from my reviews about this story or any of the sequels. And I'm really sorry for the mix-up. Here's the new Chappie!!**

**Soon, too soon in Harry's opinion, lunch was over. Harry dropped Hermione's hand, reluctantly and stood up.**

"**Have a good time studying." Ron said and stood up.**

"**And what makes you think we're going to waste our time studying?" Becca asked as she and Hermione stood up.**

"**Come on, Hermione, you can walk me to our favorite professor." Harry said and Hermione hooked her arm through his. Becca and Ron smiled at them, Ron turned to Becca.**

"**Don't even think about it, Weasley. Ready Fred?" Becca asked, Ron looked between the two and Fred nearly choked on his food.**

"**Excuse me?" Fred asked once he was okay again, Becca smiled.**

"**I need to talk with my brother." Becca said, Fred nodded and stood up. He turned to Luke and muttered a incantation. **

"**See ya, Beccs." Ron said dejectedly, Becca waved and he walked away.**

"**Come on Weasley, cleaning awaits." Filch growled, neither were happy with the situation.**

"**Good luck, Harry." Ron said and followed Filch. Lockhart came up with his stupid smile that most girls fell for.**

"**Harry, my boy!" Lockhart said clamping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you how to answer fan mail correctly." He saw Harry and Hermione's hands connected.**

"**I'll see you later?" Hermione asked uncertainly, Harry smiled at her.**

"**I'll meet you for dinner. And don't work Beccs to hard, like Ron said, she has natural smarts." Harry said, Hermione shook her head and sighed.**

"**Granger!" Luke called, Hermione turned and nodded.**

"**I'll ignore that comment, good luck Harry." Hermione said and walked off. Harry sighed as their hands slowly disconnected.**

"**Fans already, Harry?" Lockhart asked, Harry turned to face him.**

"**She's my best friend, lets get this detention over with." Harry said and they both walked off together.**

**Harry found himself in Lockhart's office hours later. He was sitting at Lockhart's desk with a huge pile of closed envelopes on one side and a bunch of letters on his other hand. He was putting the letters in the envelopes and sealing them the muggle way. Lockhart was scribbling his name over pictures of him on broomsticks, teaching and just smiling, much to the annoyance of Harry.**

"**I'm telling you Harry, how these people find time to write to me is amazing. Some of these letters ask for advice with girls, people in situations like yours." Lockhart said, Harry just shook his head.**

"**What do you mean my situation?" Harry asked, while sealing another envelope. **

"**With Miss Granger, you like her but don't wanna ruin the friendship between you two." Lockhart said and Harry rolled his eyes.**

"_**Blood, Kill, Blood."**_

"**What was that?" Harry asked, Lockhart looked at him a bit confused. Harry's head snapped up.**

"**Sorry?" Lockhart asked, Harry looked around the dimly lit office before turning back to Lockhart.**

"**That voice, I heard a voice." Harry said, Lockhart shrugged.**

"**I didn't hear anything." Lockhart said and glanced at the clock. "And look at the time! You've missed half of dinner, my apologies." Lockhart waved to the door, Harry nodded and walked out the door. Lockhart looked around the room before going back to his pictures.**

**Harry was walking along the hallway when he heard the voice again. Harry looked around frantically, then he heard footsteps.**

"**Seriously Ron, Harry promised me he would meet us for dinner. He wouldn't break a promise. Lockhart must've kept him late." Hermione said, Harry turned around and saw his two best friends and his cousin.**

"**Hey, talking about me?" Harry asked, Hermione looked over at him and smiled. Ron scoffed and Becca shook her head.**

"**As if." Ron said and they walked over to Harry.**

**It was now Halloween, Harry forgot all about the voice and Becca thought of more reasons of why she and Hermione should be let out of Lockhart's class. Harry and Ron were completely surprised Hermione was okay with this, they supposed Becca told her they could go to the library and look up advanced defensive spells. Harry sat in the common room on the couch, staring into the fire. He started to think about his detention with Lockhart and the voice but also about Hermione and the feeling he had when he simply just held her hand. Hermione made her way down from the girls dormitories with a book and smiled when she saw Harry. She moved over and sat next to him, though he didn't seem to notice her.**

"**Harry?" Hermione asked softly, Harry turned to face her with a smile.**

"**Hey you." Harry said, she smiled at him. In all truth, Hermione had been thinking about the feeling she had when she held Harry's hand.**

"**Are you alright? You seemed a bit… distracted." Hermione asked, he hugged her. **

"**I'm good, just thinking about my detention with Lockhart. The second part's in a few minutes, and if last night was anything to compare it with I'm in trouble." Harry said and stood up. "I'll see you later?" Hermione nodded and he was about to go when Hermione caught his arm. Without warning, she threw her arms around him pulling him into another hug.**

"**Sorry." Hermione said shyly, he smiled at her. He walked away, Hermione sighed as she fell back down on the couch. She picked up her book and smiled, unaware of a pair of determined brown eyes watching her.**

**Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he walked away from the DADA room. He sighed as he started to make his way down to the great hall to meet up with his friends. He heard a hissing voice, causing him to stop and look around.**

"**Rip-tear-kill!" The voice hissed as it moved further from Harry. He chased after the voice hoping to catch it before it killed. He rounded a corner only to hit Hermione and fall on her, once again they found their faces mere centimeters away from each other.**

"**You know, you don't have to knock a girl down to kiss her." Becca said, Ron sighed and lightly hit Becca on the arm.**

"**They were almost going to before you went opened your big mouth." Ron said, Harry sighed and stood up.**

"**Sorry, Hermione." Harry said and helped her up. "Did you guys hear that voice?" They all looked at him in confusion.**

"**What voice?" Becca asked moving closer to the pair, followed by Ron.**

"**This voice, the first time I heard it, I was with Lockhart. But he said he didn't hear anything, then I heard it again just a minute ago. It kept repeating three words, Rip-Tear-Kill." Harry said, Hermione opened her mouth to say something when Harry's eyes darted all over the walls.**

"**Rip-Tear-Kill." The voice hissed once more, Harry took off down the hall. They all exchanged a look then took off after him only to skid to a halt when they found Harry standing in the middle of the hallway. They moved closer and saw there was a large puddle on the floor with red writing on the wall, they all saw Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand while Becca grabbed Ron's. Soon the corridors were filled with students as they all stopped and saw what Harry, Hermione, Ron and Becca standing in front of.**

"**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, Beware." Draco recited as the teachers pushed their way through the crowd. Filch reached them first, and stopped when he saw his cat.**

"**Mrs. Norris?" Filch whispered as he took a step forward. "You! You killed my cat!" He shouted and he went to hit Harry but Hermione, instinctively, stood in front of him taking a blow across her face. Everyone went quiet, Hermione raised a hand to her, now red, cheek. **

"**Argus!" McGonagall yelled as she made her way through the students, only to stop when she saw her favorite student holding a hand to her face. Katie Bell also got through and went to Hermione.**

"**Hey, are you okay?" Katie asked looking at her cheek. Hermione nodded a bit and winced when Katie accidentally grazed her cheek. Becca felt anger rise up in her and took a step forward toward the care taker.**

"**What gives you the right!?" Becca yelled, she went to step forward but froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Miss Black." Dumbledore said calmly, Becca took a deep breath then moved back by Ron. He turned to Katie and Hermione. "Miss Bell?"**

"**She might have a bruise, nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix up in five minutes." Katie said, Pansy moved closer to Luke and Draco and read the wall.**

"**You know what that means? You'll be next mudbloods!" Pansy shouted, Katie spun around but before she could make it to the young girl, Luke had her by the throat.**

"**Maybe your tongue should be cut out, Parkinson. You don't seem to be in control of it." Luke said, Pansy struggled against him.**

"**Luke, put her down." Draco said from behind him.**

"**One more remark about mudbloods and it'll be your last." Luke said and dropped her to the floor, before anyone could stop him he walked up to Hermione. "You tell me if she says something, and if you don't I wont be held responsible for what I do, even if you are my sister's best friend." Luke was in no mood to play games, so Hermione just nodded and he walked away.**

"**She's not dead, she's been petrified." Becca said, getting over her anger for the moment. She looked over the writing then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, tell me where we heard the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione thought back.**

"**The same chamber that was opened fifty years ago?" Hermione asked, Dumbledore looked surprised.**

"**How do you know that?" Dumbledore asked, Hermione looked at Becca.**

"**Hogwarts: A history. Where else?" Hermione and Becca answered together, Harry hadn't moved or said anything.**

"**But only the heir of Slytherin can open it." Ron said, the girls looked at him in surprise. He shrugged. "Hey, I read."**

"**And that's Voldemort." Becca said, causing everyone to look at her. **

"**Stupid girl! You have no idea what you're on about." Snape hissed, they exchanged hateful glares.**

"**Me? Stupid, hardly. You forget I take after my mother." Becca said with a smirk.**

"**Not in looks." Snape muttered, Becca heard and was taken back. Ron stepped forward, his turn to defend his friends.**

"**And you would be a judge of character? I'd rather run my fingers through Becca's hair than yours." Ron said, most of the kids laughed. "And I happen to think Becca is beautiful, along with intelligence that almost outsmarts Hermione and bravery that takes after Harry. Oh, yeah, she got her sense of humor from her dad. You do remember Sirius don't you?" Snape glared at the redhead, the hall went silent again. The twins went to step forward to help but they stopped.**

"**Maybe we should consider the possibility that Potter and friends had done it themselves." Snape said, Ron let out a breath.**

"**It would be more a possibility you did it." Becca said, Snape looked away from the girl.**

"**What do you have to say about it Potter?" Snape asked, Harry didn't move or say anything. "Nothing? What a shame." **

"**Severus, Harry was with me, finishing his detention." Lockhart said and Snape scowled at him.**

"**Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, again no movements. The teachers watched the two, knowing the connection between them.**

"**Try smacking him on the back of the head." Draco called out, Ron scowled in his direction. As if on cue, all the students walked away, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Becca and the teachers. Hermione cupped Harry's cheek and turned his face to her.**

"**Harry, I know you can hear me." Hermione said, silence. "Talk to me!" Hermione yelled, still nothing. Becca walked over and thought of something.**

"**Hermione, I know this might be a long shot but, why don't you try kissing him on the cheek or tangling your fingers together." Becca said, Hermione quickly grabbed both of Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers.**

"**Please, say something Harry." Hermione pleaded, then she felt his fingers closed around her hand. "You heard what Becca said didn't you?" Harry gave a tiny smile, then it faded and he looked at her cheek.**

"**And what do you think you were doing? Getting in front of me?" Harry yelled, Hermione dropped his hands and stepped back.**

"**I don't know." Hermione said in a tiny voice.**

"**God, Hermione! You cant put yourself in danger to try and save me!" Harry yelled, Hermione looked at him.**

"**But you're allowed are you!? Of course, the girl cant save the guy! Its unheard of!" Hermione yelled back, she turned and walked away.**

"**Nice going, genius. Now I have a grumpy Hermione to deal with." Becca said and jogged after Hermione.**

"**She's got a point." Ron said as he came to a stop beside Harry.**

"**Shut up Ron." Harry said and walked off with Ron following.**

**Harry and Ron walked into the common room, they saw Becca and Hermione sitting on the couch. Harry walked over and sat on the coffee table in font of Hermione and faced her.**

"**Hermione, I'm really sorry I yelled at you back there." Harry said, Hermione just looked at her lap. He took both her hands in his. "Hermione, I just don't like people getting hurt because of me. Especially you, you're my best friend and I just want to keep you safe." Hermione looked up at him.**

"**And I cant bear to stand by and watch someone hurt you." Hermione said, he looked away before turning back to her.**

"**Okay, what do we think is going on?" Becca asked, the two turned to her, forgetting to let go of each other's hands.**

"**All I know is I'm hearing a voice that no one else seems to hear. Either something is going on or I'm losing it." Harry said, Becca smirked at him.**

"**We all know you've already lost it Harry. But this time, I think something's going on." Becca said, Ron sat next to Harry.**

"**Yeah, I agree with Becca. You were pretty much fine last year and now all of a sudden you're hearing voices. Something is definitely going on." Ron concluded, Becca smiled at him and he gave her a bright smile in return.**

"**Yeah, like the house-elf warning you not to come back, which I'm glad you did, and the barrier being blocked, and hopefully never will be again." Hermione said, everyone looked at her and smiled. "What?" Harry shook his head.**

"**And I get the feeling its going to get worse before it gets better." Harry said, Ron looked at him.**

"**Why are you talking about Lockhart's class?" Ron asked, getting a small laugh from the group.**

"**But in all truth, guys, I think our lives may once again be in danger." Harry said, Hermione nodded then slowly smiled.**

"**And I think we all jinxed each other before the summer. But if my life had to be in danger,...I'm kinda glad its with you guys." Hermione said getting smiles and nods of agreement.**

"**Well, we better head up to bed. We'll get up early to head off the crowd." Becca said, she and Hermione stood up, followed by the boys.**

"**Good night." Harry said, Hermione, reluctantly, pulled her hands from him.**

"**Good night." Hermione replied, they went to their separate dormitories.**


	6. Of Books and Herms

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**Harry yawned as he made his way to Transfiguration class with Hermione. Becca and Ron stayed behind to finish off their breakfast.**

"**Keeping you up?" Hermione asked, Harry looked at her tiredly. Katie came back later the night before to give Hermione something that healed her cheek, there was still a tinge of pink but that would go away in a day or two.**

"**Sorry, had a rough night with thoughts and dreams. My brain was working late." Harry said and Hermione smiled at him.**

"**With everything that's happened, I'd be more surprised if you had a good night's sleep." Hermione said and wrapped her arm around his.**

"**I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon." Harry said and smiled at her.**

"**I hope so, time to face transfiguration." Hermione said as they walked into the classroom. She went to sit next to him but someone grabbed her arm.**

"**Granger, about what Pansy said, I'm really sorry. I promise I didn't say anything, that was really low of her." Malfoy said, they were alone in the classroom, except for a cat watching the students.**

"**It wasn't you who said it, Draco. Besides, I think Luke scared her into never talking again." Hermione said and Draco shook his head.**

"**No, Pansy's father and my father work together. No doubt she'll get Luke into trouble and it'll be harder for us to talk to each other. Unless we can convince my father it was an act or that Luke used the whole mudblood thing as an excuse to choke Pansy because she has been hitting on him and me all year." Draco said, they all looked at the ground then made their way to their respective seats.**

**Becca stopped Ron outside the classroom, he looked at her confused. She took a deep breath and looked at Ron.**

"**Look Ron, about what you said yesterday…" She started, he blushed and looked away.**

"**Yeah, sorry if I offended you. Its just what he said got to me, Harry or Luke would've said it too." Ron said, she looked at her feet.**

"**You're wrong, yes they would've stood up for me but only you could say they things and get away with it. What I'm trying to say is…" She was cut off by McGonagall.**

"**Miss Black, Mr. Weasley, do you mind joining us?" McGonagall said, Becca sighed then walked in. Ron wanted to know what she meant but she pulled Hermione over to their usual seats, he threw himself into the seat beside Harry. After a while, McGonagall made her way around the class, telling them how to improve and teaching them how to turn their pets into water goblets, not that Ron was doing to good due to his broken wand and lack of concentration.**

"**You need to replace that wand, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall told him, he smiled sheepishly and Harry saw the tip of his ears go pink. Becca raised her hand, attracting the attention of McGonagall.**

"**Yes, Miss Black?" She asked cautiously, Becca smirked.**

"**What can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Becca asked, McGonagall shook her head slightly.**

"**It doesn't exist." McGonagall said, then she looked around the room and saw everyone was watching her before she let out a small sigh. "As you all, should, know, Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago by four founders- Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. Three out of the four founder lived in harmony, and one did not." Ron leaned over to Harry.**

"**Three guesses who." Ron said, Harry nodded.**

"**Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about who they teach. He thought that magic teaching should be kept within all wizard family's, purebloods." Pansy caught Hermione's gaze and gave her a smug look, Hermione looked away. "Of course, an argument caused Slytherin to leave, but not before he created a chamber, known as the Chamber of Secrets, somewhere within the castle and only his heir would be able to open it. Once his heir came back to Hogwarts, they would unleash the horrors within and rid the school of those Slytherin deemed unworthy." McGonagall finished the tale.**

"**Muggle borns." Hermione said, McGonagall nodded.**

"**Of course the castle has been searched many times and no one has found the Chamber of Secrets." McGonagall concluded, she turned around.**

"**I wouldn't be surprised." Malfoy said causing everyone to look at him. "I mean, Slytherin was a Parseltongue, right? So, whose to say he didn't make it so only someone who could speak Parseltongue could open it." McGonagall was surprised no one thought of this before, and also proud her students would think about this at the age of twelve.**

"**Professor, what kind of creature is in the chamber?" Hermione asked, McGonagall wasn't expecting this question but not surprised it came from her favorite student.**

"**A monster." She said with a small quiver before turning back to her lesson, leaving everyone solemn and giving some more questions than answers.**

**The four walked out all thinking along the same lines except one. Ron's mind kept going back to his conversation with Becca.**

"**Do you think it was real?" Harry asked, bringing Ron back to the present.**

"**Of course, the book said it was opened fifty years ago and everything in Hogwarts: A History is accurate." Becca said, Harry shrugged not fully convinced.**

"**And you saw how McGonagall was in class, she was worried." Hermione said and Harry smirked.**

"**For your safety, how would she feel if her favorite student was attacked." Harry said, she narrowed her eyes at him.**

"**Just because Snape isn't the same to you doesn't mean you have to tease." Hermione said and returned the smirk.**

"**Say, Hermione, are you ticklish?" Harry asked, Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.**

"**And why would I give this information out willingly?" Hermione asked, Becca and Ron gave each other a look.**

"**Who could be the Slytherin heir?" Harry asked, Ron threw him an are-you-that-dense look.**

"**Lets think, who do we all know that hates all muggle borns?" Ron asked and Hermione and Becca shot him a look.**

"**If you're talking about Malfoy…" She started, she saw Malfoy and Luke out of the corner of her eye. Malfoy gave a slight nod in her direction.**

"**Of course I'm talking about Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, reclaiming her attention. "I bet his father had opened the chamber fifty years ago and taught Draco how to do it."**

"**Actually, you're wrong." Becca said, Ron saw this as his way in.**

"**Wouldn't be the first time, eh? Wanna finish our conversation?" Ron asked, Becca looked away trying to avoid a blush.**

"**Do the math, Malfoy senior went to school with mine and Harry's parents, that was less than fifty years ago. And it cant be Malfoy's grandfather because that would be more than fifty years. We're looking for someone older than Malfoy senior but younger than the grandfather, so the Malfoy's are off the list." Becca said ignoring Ron, Hermione thought about it for a minute before agreeing. Of course three out of the four already knew it wasn't Malfoy.**

"**Okay, if Malfoy isn't the heir, wouldn't he know who was?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione shared a look with Becca.**

"**Well, we could find out but it would be breaking fifty school rules." Hermione said, they all looked at her.**

"**And how many rules have we followed since we came here?" Becca asked throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders.**

"**The book I need is in the restricted section of the library, and we'll need teacher's permission to get it." Hermione said and slowly turned to Harry. "But I know someone who could get it for us."**

**Harry and Hermione stood outside the DADA room, Harry turned to Hermione and sighed. She gave him a small smile.**

"**Since I'm gunna do this, are you ticklish?" Harry asked, Hermione turned to him and smirked.**

"**I am. Now back to more important matters. You'll have to butter him up, but I can help you there, then it should be easy." Hermione said and Harry smiled at her. "What?"**

"**Now that I know you can be broken, I can get any information from you." Harry said and she shrugged.**

"**How do you know I didn't lie to you?" Hermione asked, Harry cocked his head to the side in thought.**

"**You know, I really hate you." Harry said and she put a hand to her heart.**

"**You wound me, Potter. We both know you love me, so lets get this over with." Hermione said, but Harry was floored by what she had said. She turned to him expectantly.**

"**You're hanging around Becca to much." He said before knocking on the door.**

"**Come on in!" Lockhart called out, Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance and Hermione pushed him in. Lockhart smiled brightly at the two and winked at Harry.**

"**Hi Professor, Harry wanted to ask you something." Hermione said and Lockhart nodded.**

"**Go on, Harry, you can ask me anything." Lockhart said, Harry looked over at Hermione who smiled mockingly at him.**

"**Yeah, how do you get groupies to stay away from you?" Harry asked, Hermione stared in disbelief. "This one just wont go away." Lockhart stood up and Hermione glared at Harry.**

"**Yes, very difficult." Lockhart said, apparently in deep thought.**

"**Fine, you want me to leave all you had to say!" Hermione hissed and started walking out, Harry laughed.**

"**Come on, Hermione! I was joking! I love having you around." Harry called after her, she stopped but kept her back to him to avoid him seeing her blush.**

"**Apparently you have other groupies, so why don't you find someone to replace me?" Hermione asked, glancing over her shoulder.**

"**Because I'd be wasting my time, there's no one like you around. Plus, Becca would probably kill me if I cast off her best friend." Harry said, Hermione turned to face him and smirked.**

"**I guess so, see you around Mr. Potter." Hermione said with a shrug. He watched her leave and shook his head before turning back to Lockhart.**

"**I was wondering if you could sign this for me, a present for her. She wanted to read some book but we need teacher approval." Harry said, he signed it then handed it back. "Thanks, Professor." Harry said and walked out.**

"**How did it go?" Hermione asked taking the slip.**

"**He's an idiot, he didn't even look at it." Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes then slipped her hand in his. They made it to the library and Hermione gave the slip to Madam Pince, who in turn gave them the book. They walked to the back of the library where they heard Becca and Ron.**

"**No, Ron, forget everything I said this morning. Well, except for thanking you for sticking up for me." Becca said, she put her head on her arms on the table.**

"**Fine." Ron said and moved away from her, Harry and Hermione looked at each other then walked over. "Finally, what did you need the book for?" **

"**The Polyjuice Potion." Hermione said, Becca's head shot up.**

"**But the ingredients aren't exactly stuff you can take out of the student cupboard, Herms." Becca said, Hermione glared at her and dropped Harry's hand.**

"**Do not call me that!" Hermione yelled, the three others looked at her in surprise. "The Polyjuice Potion lets you change into someone else but only for an hour."**

"**How long will it take?" Harry asked, she looked at him.**

"**A month." Hermione said, Ron stood up at this. Becca stayed quiet since Hermione's little outburst.**

"**A month!? Hermione, whoever is doing it could attack half the muggle borns in that time!" Ron exclaimed, she shrugged.**

"**If you've gotta a better plan, I'm all ears." Hermione said and Ron sat back down, they all sighed.**


	7. Of Hospital Wing and Moaning Myrtle

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Sorry about the total late-ness of these chapters. My internet has been going schizo but I think I've sorted it out.**

**Enjoy.**

**Harry sat with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he was dressed in his uniform and he followed the team out onto the pitch.**

"**Everyone keep your eyes open, we're playing Slytherin and god knows what they have up their sleeves. Oh, and Harry, get the snitch or die trying" Oliver said, Harry smirked and Oliver mounted his broom. Harry followed but his mind was on a conversation he overheard.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Becca and Hermione were in the common room, everyone else was in bed. The fire was the only light in the place. Harry was sitting on the steps listening, even though he knew he shouldn't.**

"**I almost told Ron I like him." Becca said, all sleepiness was banished from Harry's mind.**

"**It'd be great if you two went out. Its so obvious you like each other." Hermione said and Becca shrugged.**

"**Enough about me, what about you?" Becca asked, Hermione looked away.**

"**I'd rather not, the guy I like doesn't notice me like that. The Quidditch match is coming up, are we going as a group or is it just you and Ron?" Hermione asked, Harry left after this. 'Who was this mystery guy? Why wouldn't he notice her? Why isn't it him?' Harry kept asking himself. **

**END FLASHBACK**

**He was still thinking those questions until Fred nudged him in the side, he mounted his broom and the team took off. Harry looked around the stands, he smiled as he saw Hermione, Becca and Ron. His smile faded when he spotted Lucius Malfoy sitting with the teachers but smirked when he saw Luke sitting miserably beside him. Harry shot Draco a look and got a sarcastic grin in response, Harry rolled his eyes then looked away unaware someone else caught this little interaction. Lucius was there to watch his son and make sure Slytherin won against Gryffindor, but Harry knew it was more personal and he also knew Draco was going to be getting a bad punishment if he lost to Harry.**

"**Alright, lets have a nice, clean game!" Madam Hooch shouted glaring at Flinch, the Slytherin captain, then she kicked the box and the snitch came out. It circle the two seeker's heads before disappearing, followed by the bludgers then the quaffle was thrown into the air. Harry forgot about the game and searched for the snitch only to just duck down as a bludger almost collided with him. He brought his head up only to see Draco look at him incredulously. Harry decided to fly around and look for the snitch only to see a bludger heading for him again. A pair of beaters came out of no where and shot the bludger off in the other direction.**

"**You alright there, Harry?" Fred asked, George was looking around for a bludger.**

"**Yeah but what's going on?" Harry called back, George hit the bludger that was heading back toward Harry.**

"**Haven't the faintest." Fred said and George flew over to Wood to get a time out.**

"**What's going on?" Wood demanded as everyone neared him with Fred, George and Harry the last ones getting there.**

"**The bludger is going crazy! Like its obsessed with Harry and nothing is getting it off course!" Fred said waving a hand around.**

"**Are you saying its been tampered with?" Katie asked, Harry smiled at her but George scoffed.**

"**No, I'm saying it has a crush on him." George said sarcastically, some of the group chuckled and Katie went red.**

"**Shut up George!" Harry hissed at him, George arched an eyebrow. **

"**I think little Harry has a crush on our chaser, here." George said, Katie looked away but Harry looked straight at George.**

"**And so what if I do? Katie is beautiful and the fact that she plays Quidditch is working in her favor, also she is very intelligent and kind. I'd think there was wrong with anyone who didn't fancy her at one time." Harry said, Katie smiled at Harry and George looked defeated, Fred on the other hand laughed.**

"**You got him there, Potter!" Fred laughed, Harry shrugged.**

"**Alright, we have a game to play. Fred, George, you guys stick to the chasers, I'll be fine dodging the bludger." Harry said with a nod, Wood smiled.**

"**Well said, Harry!" Wood said and clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder in approval. Fred and George looked at each other and shook their heads.**

"**You're dealing with Becca and Hermione when they find out, Wood." Fred said and Wood laughed but stopped when no one else was.**

"**What are two little second years going to do to me?" Wood asked, Katie stepped forward.**

"**You were a good Quidditch captain, I'm sure we'll all miss you." Katie said and mounted her broom, which the rest of the team mirrored. Once the game resumed, the bludger came after Harry twice as hard as before.**

"**Potter, what on earth are you doing?" Malfoy yelled, then they both saw the snitch and took off after it. The only dilemma was that the bludger found Harry again and chased after him and Malfoy.**

**Becca, Ron, and Neville tried to keep Hermione from jumping out of her seat and stealing Harry from the game.**

"**Its like follow the leader, isn't it?" Ron commented, Hermione kicked him in the knee.**

"**Why aren't your idiotic brothers helping Harry!?" Hermione demanded, Ron looked at Becca and sighed.**

"**I don't know." Ron said, Hermione gripped her wand and had it ready to save Harry, if he needed it. While their conversation went on, Harry and Draco followed the snitch between the stands and the pitch as they maneuvered between the structures, the bludger smashed its way through anything getting in its way behind them. Colin Creevy, the boy that took the picture of Becca, took a picture of both as they raced past only for his eyes to widen as he saw the bludger heading his way and ducked quickly. Thankfully, the snitch shot upward and back onto the pitch, causing both to shoot up only for the bludger to shoot up and over to Draco, who swerved off course before he crash landed onto the pitch. Lucius looked disgusted with his son, not caring he could be hurt and sat back with a sigh.**

"**That's a rouge bludger! That's been tampered with!" Hagrid's voice boomed over, Ron who was standing in front of him.**

"**I'll take care of it." Ron informed and pointed his wand up only for Hermione to push his arm down.**

"**No!" Hermione yelled, Ron looked puzzled. "Even with a proper wand, its too risky." She turned to look at Harry, fear evident in her eyes. "You could hit Harry." Harry had his arm outstretched as he almost had the snitch, when out of no where the bludger hit his outstretched arm, shattering the bones and sending a huge amount of pain through his arm. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry pulled his arm near his chest and winced before throwing out his left arm and grabbed the snitch before he fell off his broom and landed hard on the sandy part of the pitch. Everyone cheered when they saw Harry had the snitch before his head snapped up and saw the bludger heading straight for him, causing him to roll sideways before it hit the ground then bounced straight up into the air before coming back down. Harry pushed himself up and the bludger missed him and hit the sand between the legs before bouncing back up, intending to take another shot at Harry when a red light shot over his head, hit the bludger and smashed it into pieces. Hermione, Becca and Ron were running toward him but were stopped by Lockhart sitting by Harry.**

"**No, not you!" Harry yelled and tried to get away from Lockhart.**

"**The boy's confused, he doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart shouted to the crowd that surround Harry.**

"**I'd rather have Ron and his broken wand heal me than you!" Harry shouted back, Hermione stepped forward and Harry turned to her.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked, everyone was silent. They tend to go silent waiting for one to kiss the other.**

"**Yeah, but I think my arm is broken. No worries." Harry said with a small smile, she look half relieved and half angry. She turned to Fred and George who started to back away.**

"**You two were suppose to take care of him!" Hermione yelled, no one dared to move.**

"**Hermione, its fine. I told them to stay with the chasers." Harry said, Hermione kept her eyes on the twins.**

"**Wood's fault!" Fred yelled, hiding behind George. "He told Harry to get the snitch or die trying!" Hermione scanned the crowd and saw Oliver Wood heading up to the castle.**

"**Die trying!" Hermione yelled in obvious disgust, Becca and Ron stepped forward as Harry called out in pain. Hermione quickly turned and knelt beside him laying a hand softly on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Becca and Ron smirked at each other and shook their heads.**

"**Yeah, but can we get me to the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded but Lockhart got in her way. Everyone gasped as he pushed Hermione back, Harry looked at Hermione, who was glaring at the professor.**

"**Don't worry, I know I simple healing spell. Brackium Emendo!" He shouted, Ron moved forward to see Harry's arm flop as Lockhart grabbed it. "Well, at least the bones aren't broken."**

"**Broken!? There aint no bones left!" Hagrid's voice boomed, he picked up Harry and started for the hospital wing, followed by the Gryffindors, and curiously Luke and Draco.**

**Harry woke up in a hospital bed, the one he keeps occupying, surrounded by Ron and most of the Gryffindors. He was surprised when he didn't see Hermione and frowned, Becca must have seen that because she bent down and whispered in his ear.**

"**She's outside with Oliver Wood, Madam Pomfrey kicked them out when she started screaming at him. I'll go get her, if you want?" Becca asked, he nodded and she walked out the door. **

"**You should have come to me first, Potter, I can mend bones quickly but re-growing them…" Madam Pomfrey said as she moved towards Harry.**

"**You'll be able to right?" Hermione asked, Harry gave her a small smile but her attention was on the older witch.**

"**Of course, but it's a painful process." Pomfrey informed the group, Oliver came back in but avoided Hermione. Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a goblet, he took a drink of it. Almost as soon as he had it in his mouth, he spat it out and almost hit the twins. "What were you expecting pumpkin juice?" She asked refilling the goblet and shoving it to Harry. He drank it quickly and instead of focusing on the bad aftertaste, he focused on Hermione.**

"**Were you impressed by my Quidditch skills?" Harry asked with a smile, Hermione walked over and sat at the edge of his bed.**

"**Very impressed, in fact so impressed you should quit why you're ahead." Hermione said and everyone heard Wood gasp in horror.**

"**Potter, don't listen to her." Wood said and made his way over there, Hermione stood up.**

"**Relax, you two." Harry said but the two were glaring at each other icily, you could almost feel the cold coming off each other.**

"**She doesn't know what she's saying, don't give up your position on her say so." Wood said harshly, Hermione glanced back at Harry quickly.**

"**Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Hermione said, equally as harsh.**

"**I'm not giving up on Quidditch. Hermione was kidding, right?" Harry asked, she kept her icy glare on Oliver.**

"**And what if I wasn't?" Hermione replied, Harry sat up abruptly.**

"**Get out!" Harry yelled, both of them turned to him. "Both of you! Now!" Oliver was the first one to recover.**

"**Harry, I need to speak with you about some Quidditch matters." Oliver said, Harry thought about this then nodded.**

"**Fine, Wood can stay." Harry said, everyone looked at him in shock and Becca saw the hurt look on Hermione's face that Harry missed. "I'll see you later, Hermione." Hermione grabbed her bag roughly then headed toward the door, she slammed them open with a huge bang as they hit the wall.**

"**I better go check on her." Becca said, Harry looked puzzled while Oliver looked triumphantly. **

"**She'll be okay, Beccs. She needs to cool off." Harry said lying back down.**

"**Are you sure the bludger didn't hit your head?" Becca asked harshly, then she too stormed out.**

"**She'll get over it." Harry said but kept his eyes on the doors.**

"**You're an idiot, Harry." Katie said as everyone started walking out, Katie and Ron were the only ones there.**

"**Thanks Katie. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Harry said sarcastically, Katie rolled her eyes.**

"**She was defending your honor with Wood. He really shouldn't have said the die part, I think she was more shaken up about the fact you were willing to do it than Wood saying it. Then, instead of standing up for her, when we all know she was making a joke, you kick her out. Nice going, Potter." Katie said and walked out, Harry looked down then at Ron.**

**Hermione walked down the hall angrily, she walked into an empty classroom and kicked at the desks. She slid down a wall and out her head in her hands, a couple tears escaped her eyes. Becca walked in and her heart almost broke, she pulled her best friend into a hug.**

"**Come on, Harry wasn't that bad." Becca said, Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes.**

"**You wouldn't be saying that if Ron had kicked you out." Hermione said, unknowingly admitting her feelings toward Harry.**

**Draco and Luke walked in, Harry was sitting on his bed thinking. Ron had left to find Becca, Harry smiled at the thought.**

"**Thinking about the girl you kicked out?" Luke asked, Draco nudged him in the ribs.**

"**What'd your dad say about the match?" Harry said, ignoring Luke for the moment. Draco took a couple steps forward but Luke stayed by the door.**

"**He kept rambling on about how I should've done this and I should've done that. There was also something about living up to the Malfoy name but I stopped listening after he said Draco." Draco said, Harry smiled at his cousin.**

"**Too right Draco, if you cant beat Potter you might as well quit and save me from the dreadful company of the man who claims to be your father." Luke said, he was never one to miss out on Lucius bashing.**

"**Yeah, oh, what's with Becca telling us to watch out about a potion?" Draco asked, Harry had to think about it for a second.**

"**Oh, Hermione, Ron, Becca and I are using Polyjuice Potion in order to get you to tell us you're the heir of Slytherin." Harry said, the last bit was sarcastic.**

"**And I don't have to guess which one needs to be assured." Draco said rolling his eyes.**

"**Well, Harry never could tell when you were lying and that doesn't bode well for trust." Luke said, they all smiled. Harry didn't like fighting with anyone let alone the people closest to him.**

"**Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, Draco looked back at Luke.**

"**No, she told Becca she wasn't feeling up to dinner so she went to sleep. Although, Becca did say that you really hurt her feelings. Then she said 'well what can you expect, he's a boy, and boys brains are the size of snitches and there are rare few boys who can catch them.' Then she stormed off, Weasley told me she had been with Hermione since she left here and even though she'd never admit it, you hurt her feelings too." Luke said, Harry looked down ashamed. **

"**We'd better go, it would look bad if someone caught two Slytherins sneaking up to an injured Potter at night after being defeated in Quidditch." Draco said, Harry nodded to them as they walked out. When Harry turned in his bed, he came face to face with Dobby the house elf from the summer.**

"**Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a whisper, Dobby looked up at Harry.**

"**Dobby came back to tell Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts!" Dobby said back, Harry sighed and looked at the ceiling, counted to ten, then looked back at Dobby.**

"**Well, I'm sorry Dobby but I'm not leaving." Harry said and Dobby looked ready to cry.**

"**Harry Potter must! Harry Potter is in grave danger! Dobby thought his bludger would make Harry Potter leave school, Dobby even tried blocking the barrier but it didn't work." Dobby replied in a fearful voice, Harry sat up.**

"**What are you talking about? You mean, you're the one who nearly got me and my friends killed and expelled?" Harry asked angrily, images from his nightmares about Hermione falling from the car filled his mind.**

"**Never kill Harry Potter! Just make him go home, history is going to repeat itself and its not safe anymore." Dobby replied, Harry glared at the house elf.**

"**So, you want me to leave my friends to be attack? You want me to leave Hermione to be attacked? You obviously don't know me, Dobby." Harry said and Dobby looked up at Harry with tearful eyes.**

"**Dobby does not wish to hurt Harry Potter's Hermy." Dobby said, Harry chuckled at Dobby's nick name for Hermione. Then the door's to the wing opened, Dobby vanished while Harry pretended to be sleeping.**

"**What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked needlessly, Harry could hear the panic in her voice.**

"**Its Colin Creevy, he's been petrified. It seems he was trying to sneak up to see Potter." McGonagall said, torn between disappointment and sadness.**

"**He has his camera, maybe he took a picture of his attacker." Madam Pomfrey said, Harry held his breath waiting to hear who did it. Then he heard a mini explosion, signaling the film in the camera burn away, so much for finding out who was responsible.**

"**What does this mean, Albus?" McGonagall said with worry laced throughout her voice. **

"**It means the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again." Dumbledore said and Harry's eyes went wide at the information he had just received.**

"**So, Dobby knows who opened the chamber last time?" Hermione asked from where she was sitting on the floor in front of a small cauldron, they were in a girls bathroom. Harry nodded from where he sat, a couple feet away with his back against the wall, he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows which sat on his knees.**

"**Yeah, he seems pretty keen on me leaving Hogwarts." Harry said, his face slightly darkened when he mentioned this.**

"**Looks like you've got competition, Hermione." Becca said jokingly, her and Ron laughed but stopped when they got identical death glares from Harry and Hermione.**

"**Tell me again, why we're brewing a potion in broad daylight in the middle of a girl's bathroom?" Ron asked, Hermione and Becca shared a look before smiling.**

"**No one comes in here." Hermione said, Becca came over and sat beside her.**

"**Why?" Ron asked, Harry looked over at the girls confused. He would never admit it but he was slightly afraid of those two girls.**

"**Moaning Myrtle." Becca said casually and threw something into the potion.**

"**Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked, they was a mini explosion and some smoke came out of the cauldron.**

"**I'm Moaning Myrtle!" A ghost yelled swooping down on him, he backed into a stall. "Not that I would expect you to know me. Who would talk about poor, ugly, miserable Moaning Myrtle?" She finished off, Hermione and Becca looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Their encounter with Myrtle had been similar, then Myrtle screamed and threw herself in a toilet, near Ron, causing water to spray over him. Ron and Harry looked over at the girls, who looked quite pleased with themselves.**

"**She's a little sensitive." Hermione said, Ron looked down at his clothes before looking back at her.**

"**A little?" Harry answered for him, Hermione stuck her tongue at him and Becca used a dying spell on Ron.**


	8. Of Nicknames and Dueling Club

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Great reviews and I'm glad that I'm actually doing this right. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Becca and Ron fell on the nearest couch, causing a first year to move before getting sat on. Harry and Hermione took the armchairs.**

"**I cant believe Christmas is almost here!" Becca said excitedly, Ron shifted to look at her.**

"**What am I getting for a present?" He asked, Becca smiled at him. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.**

"**I'm letting you buy me something other than candy." Becca said, Ron shrugged.**

"**As long as its not jewelry, I'll be good for it." Ron said, Becca pulled him into a hug. He felt the tips of his ears go red.**

"**The potion should be done around Christmas, so we should all stay here." Hermione said as Ron went back to his position.**

"**Hey, did you hear?" Seamus asked coming over, along with Dean.**

"**Nope, what?" Ron asked, Seamus looked at Becca and smiled. Harry shook his head and Hermione rolled her eyes.**

"**There's a dueling club, I heard almost everyone's going." Seamus said, Harry noticed Ron grab Becca's hand and smiled. Seamus' face dropped when he saw that, Dean saw this and shook his head.**

"**Well, we'll be there. But I suppose we should go to dinner, walk me Ron?" Becca asked not noticing Seamus, Ron smiled and stood up.**

"**Try and stop me, coming Harry, Hermione?" Ron asked helping Becca up, then all four were making their way to the great hall. "So, Harry, you kissed Hermione yet?" Ron asked, Hermione turned red and practically ran into the great hall.**

"**Have you kissed Becca?" Harry shot back, Ron looked at Becca then at Harry with a smile.**

"**Haven't had the chance yet." Ron said, Becca hit him on the shoulder and went to sit by Hermione.**

"**Wait 'til I tell her brother." Harry said with a smirk, Ron gulped and walked frightfully into the hall. Harry laughed and turned to go into the hall when he collided with someone. He looked down and saw Ginny, she had dropped her books and was frantically trying to pick them up. Harry bent down to help her. "Sorry Ginny."**

"**Its okay." Ginny said blushing, Harry handed her the book and stood up.**

"**Want to come sit with us? We can catch up." Harry said, Ginny looked back at the other three laughing and eating.**

"**I don't think so, I have enough of Ron at home." Ginny said and Harry smiled softly.**

"**Come on, I wont even make you sit by Ron. You can sit right beside me." Harry said, Ginny smiled at him and they walked over to the table. Ginny sat right in between Harry and Hermione.**

"**Hey Ginny! How've you been?" Ron asked her as she piled food onto her plate.**

"**Better, Harry invited me to sit with you guys, I hope that's okay." Ginny said looking at Hermione.**

"**Of course that's okay, nobody has a problem with Ginny here right?" Harry asked, Becca watched Hermione grit her teeth before stuffing her mouth with food.**

"**So, any idea of who's leading the dueling club?" Becca asked, Ginny kept sneaking glances at Harry.**

"**With our luck, it'll be Lockhart." Ron said, Becca laughed and Harry shrugged.**

"**As long as he doesn't try to heal me, I'll be fine." Harry said, earning laughs from everyone except Hermione. "So, Hermione, excited about Christmas?" Hermione turned to him, he smiled at her.**

"**Sure." Hermione replied indifferently, Harry frowned.**

"**Well, I hope my present will be better than last year." Harry said jokingly, Hermione shrugged.**

"**Well, I did see something that reminded me of you the other day." Hermione said looking back at her food.**

"**Is that so?" Harry asked, she shrugged again. He looked at Becca, who was talking with Ron about presents. Then he stood up, he didn't know why, but he needed to give Hermione a hug.**

"**Going somewhere Harry?" Becca asked, Harry moved over to Hermione. Ginny, Becca and Ron watching his every move. Harry tapped lightly on Hermione's shoulder, she turned around and Harry put his arms around her. She hugged him back just as tight as him and sighed contently.**

"**You're my best friend in the entire world, including Ron and Becca." Harry whispered in her ear then let go. She smiled up at him, then he sat back in his seat. Ron and Becca smiled at each other then at Harry and Hermione, who were both eating with happy smiles. Ginny glared at Hermione and ripped violently into her food. Dumbledore watched from his seat at the teacher's table and frowned slightly that Harry and Hermione seemed to get closer each day, starting with hand holding then hugs. McGonagall, on the other hand, watched as Harry comforted Hermione without her saying a word. She smiled slightly before going back to her conversation.**

**Dinner was over and everybody was making their way back to their House common room to sleep off that glamorous feast. Harry had his arm around Hermione's shoulders, causing her to walk funny, they weren't talking but they had smiles and sometimes laughing as Hermione had to hold onto Harry to not fall. Then Ginny looked over at her brother and Harry's cousin. Ginny saw a sparkle in Ron's eyes that she hadn't seen before when he and Becca were talking about something completely stupid, Becca had a small smile. Ginny sighed while she trailed behind the couples. She was trying to figure out her feelings for Harry and hoped he had some for her. The rest of the evening passed by in a blur for Ginny until she walked up the stairs to go to bed.**

**Everyone was excited about the dueling club when they turned up in the Great Hall, where a large dueling stage had been set up. The floor was a bright blue color and there were red, green and yellow decorations along the stage.**

"**Anyone know whose teaching yet?" Becca asked looking around, they were near the front of the stage, courtesy of being friends with Harry Potter.**

"**Like I said before, with our luck it'll be Lockhart." Ron said, then Harry groaned.**

"**When are you gunna learn, Ron." Harry whined as Lockhart stepped up to the stage. Harry spotted Draco and Luke down a ways on the other side of the stage, they gave subtle nods which were returned.**

"**Yes, it is I, Professor Lockhart, here to teach you the art of dueling." Lockhart told them, the group of four rolled their eyes. "And my assistant, Professor Snape." They all watch as Snape came up onto the stage with a look of disgust on his face.**

"**How do we get out of this one, Becca?" Hermione whispered, causing Ron and Harry to laugh out loud. Both Professors looked at them disapprovingly, Hermione and Becca looked over at Luke and Draco and noticed they were snickering behind their hands.**

"**Today, we will teach you how to block unfriendly spells." Lockhart said as he unbuckled his cloak and threw it into the crowd as students. The girls jumped up and Harry saw Angelina, a chaser from his Quidditch team, caught it and shot the other girls superior looks. Harry shook his head then turned back to Lockhart.**

"**Professor Snape and I will shoot spells at each other. Don't worry, you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through." Lockhart said and Becca looked over and saw Luke shaking his head at Draco who was hanging on every word Lockhart was saying. "On my count, one-two-three!" **

"**Expelliarmus!" They both shouted at the same time, just as the spell hit both men flew off their feet landing on their backs a few feet away from where they were originally standing.**

"**Let them both die!" Becca said, most people laughed but Percy Weasley shot her a look.**

"**Miss Black, I should give you detention." Percy started, Luke slid across the stage and stood in front of Percy.**

"**Weasley, back off. She only said what everyone else was thinking." Luke hissed just as both professors stood up.**

"**I have to tell you, that it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I wanted to block it I could have done it easily." Lockhart said, Snape arched an eyebrow.**

"**Perhaps, we should teach the children to block unfavorable spells." Snape suggested, Lockhart cleared his throat uncomfortably and Snape looked around at the students. "Why don't we have some students demonstrate?"**

"**Yes, uh, Miss Black, Mr. Weasley." Lockhart said, Becca and Ron looked at each other with smiles. They started to move over when Snape called out.**

"**Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, we would be sending Miss Black to the hospital wing in a match box. Though it would be an improvement." Snape said, Luke took several deep breaths and sent multiple death glares at the professor.**

"**Fine, Mr. Malfoy, you can face Miss Black." Lockhart said, Draco gulped and got onto the stage.**

"**Maybe, we should level out the playing field." Snape said, Lockhart looked confused but Becca looked furious.**

"**What, do you want me not to use my wand?" Becca asked, there were a couple laughs at this.**

"**I meant, maybe Potter would like to face Malfoy. It wouldn't be fair to have Mr. Malfoy go easy on a girl." Snape said, Luke, Harry and Draco all held their breaths. Harry started to move but Hermione grabbed his arm, he turned to her.**

"**Harry, I…" Hermione started but came at loss for words when he looked at her, this was her chance, she should tell him now.**

"**I'll be careful, don't worry." Harry said, misinterpreting what she was trying to say, she sighed then let go. Becca came over and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders.**

"**Boys can be idiots." Becca said, Ron looked over.**

"**Hey!" Ron said, Becca smiled at him. Hermione looked down at her feet before looking back at the stage.**

"**Hey, right back at 'cha!" Becca said, Ron rolled his eyes. Then they both turned back to the stage, Becca grabbed his hand.**

"**Now, you both bow. Remember, disarming spells only!" Lockhart warned, both boys bowed.**

"**Wouldn't want another jelly arm, would you?" Draco whispered to Harry, Harry chuckled.**

"**On my count, one-two…" Lockhart started but Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry then threw a spell. Harry flew back a couple feet and slammed his back into the stage, Hermione's gasp could be heard throughout the hall. Malfoy straightened up chuckling, he chanced a looked over at Becca and Hermione. Before he knew what was happening, Harry had gotten up and threw a spell at him, Malfoy flew back and landed on his butt. He stood up, breathing heavy but still had a smirk on his face indicating he was enjoying this.**

"**Serpensortia!" Malfoy yelled, a black snake hit the stage. Everyone moved back a bit and Hermione's nails dug into Becca's arm.**

"**Don't worry Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." Lockhart said, he said a spell but the snake only shot several feet into the air and landed back on the stage. It landed in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley, it hissed and bared it fangs as it got into its striking pose. Harry stepped forward and looked as if he was speaking but all that came out was a hissing noise. Snape looked at Harry questionably before stepping forward and reciting a spell, the snake disappeared.**

"**What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Justin demanded, Harry looked confused before looking at Luke and Draco. Both of them were eyeing Harry with curiosity, then he sought out Hermione and Becca, he was more than relieved when they both looked unaffected. Harry jumped off the stage, everyone moved away, then moved over to Hermione and Becca.**

"**So, who won the duel?" Becca asked Snape, he just glared at her. "Come on Harry, I think Hermione drew blood." Harry looked down and saw a little bit of blood coming through Becca's white shirt.**

"**Sorry." Hermione said before grabbing Harry's arm. That's when she noticed people were staring at Harry, she sighed. "What's your problem!?" She yelled, Becca looked fairly impressed and they walked out.**

"**Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked when they got back to the common room.**

"**Maybe because I'm still trying to figure out what it is? I've never done that before." Harry said, Becca gave a small giggle, Harry turned to her. "What, Rebecca?" Becca's face became serious, she didn't like her first name at all and knew she was in trouble if someone used it.**

"**Well, remember when we were visiting your Aunt and cousin?" Becca started, Harry nodded not seeing where this was going. "And we ended up at the zoo, Dudley was messing with you and leaning up against the glass in front of a snake. The glass disappeared, somehow, and Dudley fell in, only to find the glass reappeared! You were hissing then too, but I didn't think it was anything other then you being mad." **

"**I've read about that, they're called Parselmouths?" Hermione asked Ron, he nodded.**

"**Wait, Hermione Granger asking Ronald Weasley if something was right?" Becca asked, Hermione looked at her.**

"**And what is wrong with that, Rebecca?" Hermione asked, noticing the effect of her whole name when Harry used it.**

"**Nothing, Herms." Becca said, Hermione turned and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.**

"**Hermione, wait!" Harry called to her, she turned and flashed him a quick smile but Harry noticed tears glistening in her eyes and they weren't happy tears. Then she finished her climb, when she got into her dorm she sat on her bed then pulled the curtains shut. She did a quick silencing charm before crying herself to sleep.**

**Harry was glaring at Becca, who still showed no guilt for what she had said. Ron stood beside Becca, even though he had a feeling Harry was right.**

"**She told you not to call her that." Harry said calmly, Becca looked at her feet.**

"**She called me Rebecca, knowing I hate my full name. So what if I called her Herms, its just a stupid nickname?" Becca said before walking up, when she got to the door she heard Hermione crying then it just stopped. She walked into the room, sparing one glance at Hermione's bed before crawling into her own and falling asleep.**


	9. Of Short Christmases and Destressing

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. About why Ron isnt in the circle, there is a good reason because I only wanted Becca, Harry, Luke and Draco in it but I needed to show how much Harry trusts Hermione.**

**The next morning, three of the four friends were in the library. Harry kept glancing to the empty seat beside his, Becca said she was gone before she got up and nobody has seen her.**

"**Maybe she forgot it was a study day." Ron suggested, Becca shrugged, the guilt was beginning to get to her.**

"**This is Hermione Granger we're talking about." Harry said, just then a small Hufflepuff girl came over. She was in their year and looked extremely pale.**

"**H-Harry P-Potter?" The girl asked, Harry raised an eyebrow at his two friends, Ron shrugged while Becca smiled.**

"**Hey Hannah, guys this is Hannah Abbot, a friend of mine from Hufflepuff." Becca said, Hannah smiled at Becca.**

"**Hey Becca, L-Luke told me to tell you guys to get to the lake. I don't know why but I do know Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson's gang are down there." Hannah said, Harry stood up, scaring Hannah into running away.**

"**What are you waiting for?" Harry yelled, they all ran out of the library and over to the lake.**

"**What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked, she was sitting on a rock looking out onto the lake.**

"**Oh, nothing, Herms." Pansy said, Hermione jumped up.**

"**What did you call me?" Hermione asked breathing heavily, Harry and the others just made it down.**

"**Herms, isn't that what your father calls you?" Pansy asked with a smirk, Hermione let a tear slid down her face. "The father that hits you, right? And you know that's what you deserve." A couple more tears came down Hermione's face and she did nothing to hide that fact.**

"**Look! The mudblood's crying!" Someone shouted and Pansy's group laughed, Becca looked frozen.**

"**Not so great now, huh? Black isn't here to help you, neither is Potter. So who's gunna save you now?" Pansy asked moving closer, when Neville Longbottom came over.**

"**Hermione! Are you okay?" Neville asked, when she didn't answer Neville turned to Pansy, Pansy smirked. **

"**How cute! Herms and Longbottom! Potter's gunna be jealous you know that right?" Pansy said, Hermione didn't say anything and didn't move. Ron ran over and stood in front of Pansy.**

"**You know, I don't usually hit girls, but I think I'll make an exception for you." Ron said and punched Pansy in the face, she fell to the floor crying and holding her nose. Her group carried her off and Ron moved over to Hermione.**

"**What's up?" Neville asked, Ron just shook his head and Neville nodded. **

"**Harry, some help." Ron said, he looked over at where his friends were standing to find no one. "Alright, Hermione, lets get you up to the common room. Alright?" She didn't say or do anything.**

"**I have to go, if you want me to help you I will though." Neville said, Ron shook his head.**

"**No thanks Neville, go ahead." Ron said, Neville ran off and Ron took Hermione's arm.**

**Harry was holding back Becca's hair while she was sick, they were in the girl's toilet they are using for the Polyjuice Potion.**

"**Its alright Beccs, we didn't know." Harry said, Becca stood up and flushed the toilet before making her way over to the sink. She rinsed her mouth and wiped her face with a towel she conjured up.**

"**We should have. I'm her best friend, Harry. And I knew she didn't like that name, I didn't even think to ask why, instead I go and call her that again." Becca said, Harry pulled her into a hug. It wasn't often you saw Becca vulnerable, if you saw at all.**

**The next day, Harry, Becca and Ron made their way to the Great Hall. Becca had said Hermione already left for lunch. They didn't have a chance to talk to her since the accident, Ron was being a bit cold to them.**

"**Ron, what's up?" Harry asked, Ron stopped and looked at him.**

"**You, you left when you knew she needed you. You heard what Pansy said right?" Ron said then stormed off, Becca sighed in frustration.**

**Harry walked through the castle to make his way to the Quidditch pitch, he had been getting looks from everyone all day after the whole snake incident and it was beginning to annoy him. Hannah Abbot finally came up and told him why, it didn't surprise him but annoyed him further. Harry was passing the library when he saw Ginny, he walked in and over to her.**

"**Hey Ginny, so how're you getting on?" Harry asked, Ginny smiled.**

"**Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ginny asked, Harry sat across from her and put a hand over hers.**

"**Ginny, Ron told me that you were looking tired and not acting completely yourself." Harry said and Ginny looked down at their hands and gave a slight smile.**

"**Harry, it means a lot that you took the time to talk to me but I'm fine. Ron is just being a brother, seeing stuff that's normal not normal." Ginny said and he nodded.**

"**I understand, but Ginny, I want you to know I'm always here for you and if you need to talk, or just someone to listen, I'm here." Harry said, Ginny smiled with a small blush.**

"**What about you? With all these awful rumors going around about you." Ginny asked, Harry sighed.**

"**I'm fine, I have people to help me out. I'm also very glad you don't believe any of those rumors." Harry said and stood up, Ginny smiled again.**

"**Of course I wouldn't believe those rumors, you're Ron's best friend and I hope I know you well enough to know if you're evil." Ginny said, Harry chuckled.**

"**Yeah, well, I have to go. It was nice talking with you, Ginny, we should hang out more often." Harry said, Ginny nodded.**

"**I'd like that." Ginny said, Harry nodded then made his way out of the library. Once he got out of the doors, he bumped into someone.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry." Harry said and quickly helped her up, she was a Gryffindor and looked like she was in Harry's year. She brushed off her robes and picked up her books.**

"**No problems, I was just walking." The girl said with a smile, Harry looked at her but didn't recognize her.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said and extended his hand, he noticed she had shoulder length dark brown hair and pretty hazel eyes.**

"**Yeah, I know who you are. Hard not to with everyone saying you're the Slytherin heir. Don't worry, I know its not you. You're best friends with a muggle born and I'd be willing to bet my life you wouldn't go near Voldemort without the intention to kill him. And anyone with half a brain knows Voldemort is the Slytherin heir. I'm Stephanie Blane, call me Steph though." The girl said shaking his hand before dropping it.**

"**Willing to bet your life? Do you trust me that much, even though you don't know me?" Harry asked, impressed by the girl standing in front of him and also wondering how he didn't notice her before.**

"**I don't trust you at all, but I'm not stupid. And lets just say, we have a common friend." She said and walked past him into the library. He shrugged then walked away only to bump into another person.**

"**God, what is with me today!" Harry yelled, Hermione, who was on the floor, grabbed her books. "Sorry, Hermione." She shrugged and stood up.**

"**Its okay, Harry. I'll see you later." Hermione said and tried to walk away but Harry grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.**

"**Why didn't you tell us? Becca is worried sick, literally, that she's lost her best friend." Harry said, Hermione looked at her books.**

"**I've really got to go, Harry. You go flying, its your way of distressing, mine is in the library." Hermione said and walked away, Harry watched her go with a mix of emotions running through him.**

**After Harry was done flying, he walked into the castle. Hermione was right, flying was his way of distressing. He smiled, but that smile faltered when he saw a trail of spiders moving away from the corridor he was turning into. He moved quickly to the end, only to stop dead. Nearly-Headless Nick was floating in mid-air, he wasn't transparent anymore but more smoky. He looked past the ghost and saw Justin laying on the ground with a book in his hand.**

"**Mr. Potter!" McGonagall yelled, Harry spun around to see McGonagall and Ernie McMillan, Justin's best friend.**

"**Professor, it wasn't me. I was coming back from the Quidditch pitch and saw them laying there." Harry said, McGonagall sighed.**

"**It is out of my hands, Potter. Follow me, Mr. McMillan please get these two to the hospital wing." McGonagall said and she and Harry walked briskly down the hall and stopped at a stone bird. "Sherbert Lemon." Harry walked over and jumped on the stairs that the bird revealed. Harry didn't bother knocking and just walked in and over to Fawkes.**

"**Hey Fawkes." Harry said, the phoenix burst into flames. Harry sighed and shook his head, he moved away from the bird. "I'm guessing you know why I'm here?" Dumbledore smiled and sat down.**

"**Yes and I know you didn't attack anyone Harry but I was wondering if there was anything you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked, Harry gave a sigh of relief.**

"**Not really, sir. I'd better be going, I have something I need to talk with Hermione about." Harry said with a smile.**

"**Ah, yes, Miss Granger. She is quite the person, I've noticed you and Miss Black have taken an immediate liking to her and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said, Harry looked a bit annoyed.**

"**Yeah, she and Ron are great. Why?" Harry asked, he was a bit suspicious.**

"**I've also noticed you and Miss Granger have become quite close. I see you take after your father, going after the smartest girl in your year." Dumbledore said, Harry kept his eyes on him.**

"**And what does my personal life have to do with you? And Hermione is my best friend, not my girlfriend." Harry asked, Dumbledore sighed.**

"**Harry, you must know something about Miss Granger's past, since you both are so close. Her father…" Dumbledore started but stopped when Harry stood up.**

"**If Hermione wants to tell me what's happening with her dad, then she'll tell me. I don't think its wise for you to be spilling people's personal secrets." Harry said angrily, though he did want to know.**

"**Very well, one more thing. Miss Weasley, it seems she hasn't been coping as well as she should…" Dumbledore stopped again when Harry raised his hand.**

"**I know, Ginny's my friend and I'm helping her. Even though its none of your business, again." Harry said and stormed out, he made his way down the stairs and down the corridor. 'Dumbledore is wrong, Lavender Brown, she's pretty cute. I'll use her, one kiss should do it. God I cant believe I'm willing to kiss Lavender Brown just to prove Dumbledore wrong.' Harry thought to himself, then he bumped into two people. "What now!?" Harry yelled, startling Lavender and Parverti.**

"**Sorry, Harry." Lavender said and Harry sighed.**

"**No, it was my fault. Hey Lavender, can you help me with something?" Harry asked, she looked at him curiously.**

"**Depends, what is it?" Lavender asked, sure she liked Harry but she didn't like these rumors going around about him.**

"**I just need to prove someone wrong, I need to kiss you." Harry said, Lavender's face broke out into a smile.**

"**Okay, come down here. The corridor down here is filled with students and it should be around school in a matter of minutes. But who are you trying to prove wrong?" Lavender asked, she waved to Parverti as she left.**

"**Professor Dumbledore, so we cant tell anyone we were trying to prove someone wrong, otherwise Dumbledore will know." Harry said, Lavender shrugged.**

"**I'll do it and don't worry, Harry, you're not my first kiss." Lavender said and Harry frowned.**

"**But you're mine, so I don't really know what I'm going to be doing." Harry said, Lavender pulled him into the middle of the corridor and smiled.**

"**Ready?" Lavender said under her breath, Harry nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down on his. Everyone watched, half with smiles and half with frowns.**

"**What's going on here?" A female's voice cut through the crowd, Hermione pushed her way to the front and froze. Harry pulled away, dazed, he smiled at Lavender but she didn't return it. He turned around to see why and froze, there was Hermione. Everyone watched the three but were more focused on Harry and Hermione.**

"**Harry, I'm gunna go." Lavender said and walked off, Harry was still looking at Hermione. Then Hermione turned around and started to leave.**

"**Hermione, wait!" He called but she just walked faster until she broke out into a run.**

"**Today is just not your day is it, Herms?" Pansy asked, tripping Hermione as she past. Hermione hit the ground hard but refused to cry.**

"**No its really not." Hermione said and stood up, Pansy looked at her and sighed.**

"**What's up?" Pansy asked, Hermione sat on the ground and Pansy sat across from her, Hermione sighed.**

"**Pansy, why do you like to torture me?" Hermione asked, Pansy stood up.**

"**Keep out of my business, mudblood." Pansy said and stalked off, Hermione sighed before standing up and walked the long way to the Gryffindor common room.**

**Soon, Christmas took over everyone's brains. Becca was practically bouncing off the walls at the thought of presents and spending Christmas with almost everyone she loved. Hermione just got up and looked over at Becca, they were the only two Gryffindor girls to stay this Christmas, except for one girl who they didn't really talk to.**

"**Morning Becca." Hermione said, Becca smiled. She and Hermione made up and she was the same old Hermione again, Becca had missed her.**

"**Morning, ready to open presents?" Becca asked, but instead of waiting for an answer, she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down the stairs to the common room.**

"**Merry Christmas!" The boys said, they were waiting at the tree. They all had their separate piles and decided they would give their presents to each other at the end. As soon as the piles were gone, Ron moved over to Becca. He rubbed the back of his neck before handing her a small box.**

"**Um, its not much but Fred lent me some money to buy it." Ron said, Becca ripped off the paper and opened the box to find a gold locket. She stared at it with a smile before looking up at Ron.**

"**This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten." Becca said before throwing her arms around Ron.**

"**Open it." Ron whispered in her ear, she pulled away and opened it. "Its sort of like a memory locket but all you have to do is put a small picture in it and close it. When you reopen it, it'll show you any picture in its memory bank. If you don't like it I can take it back…" Becca ignored this last part and saw three pictures, one was of the four friends together, the next was of her, Luke and Sirius and the last one was of the two of them.**

"**Ron, I absolutely love it!" Becca yelled before launching herself back into his arms, he had the biggest grin possible. "Help me put it on?" Ron took the necklace and helped her put it on. Harry, cautiously, made his way over to Hermione.**

"**I got you something." Harry whispered, Hermione turned to him with a small smile. He handed her a small box, it wasn't wrapped.**

"**Thanks." Hermione said shyly, she opened the box to find a necklace with a green tear on it. "Harry, this is beautiful." She breathed, Harry let out a breath.**

"**I'm glad you like it, it took me forever to find something for you." Harry said, Hermione put the box, and necklace, in her pocket and grabbed a box.**

"**Mine's nothing extravagant but it reminded me of something Becca mentioned you wanted, so…" Hermione trailed off, Harry took the box from her and opened it. In the box was a stone, he looked into it and saw Hermione.**

"**It lets you see where the person on your mind is. Hermione, I've been looking for one of these since I was nine! Where'd you get it?" Harry asked with a large smile and bright eyes.**

"**Well, I asked Professor Dumbledore if he knew where I could find one and he told me." Hermione said, Harry drew her into a hug.**

"**I'm sorry about the whole Lavender thing." Harry whispered in her ear, he held her tighter when he noticed she was trying to get away. "I was proving Dumbledore wrong. Please forgive me." He pleaded, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, he looked into hers. He saw the pain and hurt that he never noticed before, then something else but he didn't know what it was.**

"**No problem, Harry." Hermione said and they smiled at each other. Becca got Ron his favorite Quidditch team's jersey and book, all in all they had a good Christmas.**


	10. Of Changing Apearances, Fights and VDay

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Alright, lovely reviews! I'm glad you guys like the couplings but, again, I warn you that true love doesnt come easy. But this is a Harry/Hermione fic. Some of this is not my idea, I get inspiration from other fics and they all get their credit. **

**Harry, Ron, Becca and Hermione were making their way to the girls bathroom, Hermione just had to put the finishing touches on the potion.**

"**So, after this we can do it?" Ron asked excitedly, Becca rolled her eyes.**

"**Duh, all we need is a bit of the hair of the person we'll be changing into." Becca said, Ron nodded.**

"**Miss Black." McGonagall said from behind them, all four stopped in their tracks.**

"**Professor, how can I help you?" Becca asked with a small smile. McGonagall shook her head.**

"**You can come to detention with me. Professor Snape was very displeased with your behavior in Potions the other day." McGonagall said, Becca rolled her eyes.**

"**And I was very displeased with his behavior but I didn't give him a detention." Becca said, Hermione gasped and Ron chuckled.**

"**Miss Black, follow me please." McGonagall said, Becca said bye to her friends before following the teacher.**

"**Is Luke coming too? I'd love some company." Becca called, Ron laughed and Harry joined in.**

"**Whose hair do we use?" Ron asked getting back to normal.**

"**I thought you and Harry could take some of Crabbe and Goyle's hair. I've got some of Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said as they entered the bathroom.**

"**And how are we suppose to get these hairs? Just walk up to them and say 'Hey we need a couple of your hairs so we can turn into you and find out that Malfoy is the Slytherin heir.' Not even they are that thick." Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out two cupcakes.**

"**Honestly, these are filled with a simple sleeping draught. One bite and they'll go out like a light. All you two need to do is make sure they find these then throw them in a broom closet or something." Hermione said, Harry took them and nodded.**

**Harry and Ron stopped a few feet away from the Great Hall and placed the cakes on the ground before standing behind a pillar. Ron took out his wand and started to clear his throat to say the spell when Harry reached out and stopped him.**

"**Ron, maybe I should do it." Harry said, Ron looked down at his broken wand then nodded. "Wingardium Leviosa." The two cakes rose in the air as Crabbe and Goyle were coming out of the Great Hall, their arms full of cakes and other treats. They stopped when they saw the cakes, they grinned greedily at each other before grabbing the cakes and bit into them. They enjoyed it until their eyes rolled up into the back of their heads and fell to the ground.**

"**Just how thick could you get?" Ron asked bewildered as he shook his head.**

"**Come on, we don't have enough time." Harry said as they both dragged the boys over to the nearest closest. They pulled out some strands of hair before shutting the door and rushed up the stairs to the girl's bathroom, where Hermione was stirring the potion singing softly. Ron was about to say something but Harry put a hand up to quiet him.**

"**This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone wrap you in my arms and I wont let go. I'm everything you need me to be." Hermione paused, and sighed.**

"**Wow, Hermione, I never knew you could sing!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione jumped slightly and blushed deeply.**

"**Did you get them?" She asked, desperate to change the subject. They both nodded, she picked up two goblets, handing one to each and picking up a third. They were all filled with the potion. "Add the hairs." Hermione instructed, they all added the hairs. Ron scowled when he saw his potion go a murky green color.**

"**Essence of Crabbe." Ron moaned while Harry stuck his tongue out at the sight of his. They all clinked goblets before drinking them. Hermione covered her mouth before dropping her goblet and hurried into one of the stalls. Ron shook his head before he followed Hermione's example.**

"**I think I'm gunna be sick." He heard Ron say. Harry doubled over before making his way to the sink shakily. He had dropped his goblet and it shattered, along with Ron and Hermione's. He looked into the mirror and saw his face was twisting and bubbling as his skin fought to change its shape. Harry closed his eyes to settle his rolling stomach before he reopened them once more and found himself staring into Goyle's reflection. He lifted up his hand and touched his face in fascination. One of the stalls opened and he turned to see Crabbe coming out.**

"**Ron?" Harry asked, not really sure of why. Crabbe/Ron nodded quickly before scratching his head.**

"**Harry?" Crabbe/Ron replied, Harry nodded and moved to the stall Hermione was in.**

"**Hermione?" Goyle/Harry called out, it felt odd to speak something but hear someone else's voice come out of his mouth.**

"**You two go ahead." Hermione called back, Crabbe/Ron shrugged.**

"**Hermione?" Goyle/Harry asked, voice full of concern. He heard Hermione sigh. He tried to open the stall but found it was locked.**

"**I'll be fine, you're wasting time. Go!" Hermione called back, Goyle/Harry and Crabbe/Ron rushed out of the girl's bathroom and made their way down to the Slytherin common room, Harry pointed to his right.**

"**The Slytherin common room is down that way, I think." Harry said as they made their way down the corridor only to stop when they saw Percy making his way towards them.**

"**What the hell are you doing down here?" Ron/Crabbe demanded, Percy looked down his nose at him. **

"**Crabbe, Goyle!" A male voice shouted, they turned to see Malfoy making his way over to them. "Where have you two been? In the Great Hall all this time?" Goyle/Harry nodded.**

"**Yeah." Goyle/Harry replied, Malfoy turned to Percy.**

"**What do you think you're doing down here, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, not to politely, Percy arched an eyebrow at him.**

"**You'll do well to remember I'm a prefect, Malfoy." Percy informed, in an authority like voice. Malfoy led the other two to a painting, muttered a password, so Harry and Ron couldn't hear him, then walked in. Both Gryffindors looked around and were glad that they weren't in Slytherin. It was very dark and not at all welcoming. They made their way over to the two couches that sat across from each other. Luke spotted them and came over.**

"**Draco, you discussing the attacks?" Luke asked sitting next to him, he nodded to Goyle/Harry. **

"**What do you both think of the attacks? We haven't seen anything in the papers, I suspect Dumbledore's keeping it quiet." Draco said, Luke waved over some first year.**

"**I want a Daily Prophet." Luke said, the first year hurried away. "We've been trying to figure out who the attacker is, no such luck as of yet."**

"**I asked father about who opened it last time and he refused to tell me anything." Draco said a bit disappointed.**

"**He told me that a muggle born died last time." Luke said, Draco looked a bit jealous before putting on his cool exterior. **

"**I hope if someone is going to die this time, its that mudblood Granger." Pansy said, sliding next to Luke and handing him a Daily Prophet.**

"**Remember who your sitting next to Parkinson. My threat was not idol, just ask Draco." Luke said scanning the paper. Pansy sighed and looked away.**

"**I thought you went home?" Goyle/Harry asked, suddenly glad Hermione hadn't come.**

"**I did but my father had some business to take care of." Pansy said, Harry noted the dark look that came across her face when she spoke about her father.**

"**Pansy, what do you make of this?" Luke asked, Pansy moved her head to read the article.**

"**Come with me." Pansy said pulling Luke up and dragging him away. Crabbe/Ron looked after them while Goyle/Harry looked at Draco, who was motioning for them to leave.**

"**We have to go, Malfoy." Goyle/Harry said, Draco nodded and the two boys walked out. They both just got back to the bathroom and changed back into their normal selves. **

"**Hermione!" Ron called out breathlessly, Becca came out of a stall and quickly closed the door behind her.**

"**Becca? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, both boys stopped right in front of her.**

"**Wait 'till you see her." Moaning Myrtle giggled, Becca sighed when she noticed both boys weren't letting her go without answers. Becca pushed open the door to reveal Hermione, only she didn't look like Hermione. Her face was furry and she had whiskers. She also had ears sticking out of her head and her normally brown eyes were bright yellow.**

"**Remember when I told you that Polyjuice potion was only for human transfiguration?" Hermione said, when Becca saw the blank looks on the boy's face she shook her head.**

"**Hermione got cat hair from Parkinson's robe." Becca said and they nodded.**

"**Look at my face." Hermione said pitifully, Ron smirked. Before anyone could stop him, he was saying something.**

"**Look at your tail!" Ron said as he and Myrtle burst into laughter. Becca pushed Ron out of the stall.**

"**Come on, Hermione. I'll take you to the hospital wing." Harry said as they heard yelling from Becca and Ron.**

**Hermione had been in the hospital wing for several weeks and thanks to the attacks, rumors had been spread through the school saying she had been the latest victim. It ended with a line of curious people trying to catch a glimpse of Hermione, which forced Becca to say she'd set Luke on them and Madam Pomfrey to set up a screen around the bed to help the recovering Hermione. Becca was just heading up when Luke came up to her.**

"**Is it true?" Luke asked, his eyes desperately searching his sister's. He gave a sigh of relief when she shook her head no.**

**Ron and Harry were making their way through the halls when they noticed water. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.**

"**Looks like Myrtle flooded the bathroom again." Ron observed, Harry nodded.**

"**Lets see why." Harry said, they both ran along the watered down corridor before they came to the girls bathroom. They walked in cautiously and saw Myrtle sitting at the high window, wailing. Most of the taps were on, causing the flooding. "Myrtle?"**

"**Come back to throw something else at me?" Myrtle asked as she swooped down, Harry look confused.**

"**Why would we throw something at you?" Harry asked, Myrtle glared at him.**

"**Oh, I don't know." Myrtle said shrugging, Ron looked from Harry and Myrtle. Harry started turning off the taps.**

"**Its not like it can hurt you, it would just go right through you." Ron said, unknowingly offending her.**

"**Lets all throw books at Myrtle because she cant feel it! 5 points if you get it through her stomach!" Myrtle yelled plunging her hand through Ron's stomach. "50 Points if you get it through her head!" She plunged her hand through Ron's head causing him to blanch.**

"**What was thrown at you?" Harry asked, Myrtle waved her hand.**

"**They threw it over there." She said bitterly, Harry walked over and picked up a blank book.**

"**Did you see who threw it?" Harry asked, she looked at him affronted.**

"**No, I was busy minding my own business when it just dropped onto my head." She told him before continuing on her way, wailing as she did.**

"**That's weird, why would someone throw away an empty book?" Ron asked looking at the book with Harry.**

"**We're in the wizarding world, Ron, nothing is how it looks." Harry said with a smile when he remembered Hermione had told him the same thing. "Lets ask Hermione, she is the book expert." Harry put the book in his bag and they walked out of the bathroom only to run head first into Becca. Ron quickly grabbed both her arms before she fell.**

"**Hey there, Becca." Ron said, Becca smiled quickly before looking over her shoulder.**

"**Hey Ron, what's going on?" Becca asked, Ron made no move to move his hands and she let them stay there. **

"**Myrtle flooded the bathroom because someone threw a book at her, we're going to see if Hermione can tell us what the book is." Harry said, they made their way to the hospital wing.**

**They entered the hospital wing to see Hermione reading a book, her features were back to normal and all she had to do was stop coughing up fur balls to return to classes.**

"**Hey." Hermione said brightly before laying the book down on a table beside her. They smiled back at her as Becca took the chair to her right, Harry sat on the foot of her bed and Ron sat on the chair to her left, placing his hand on the bed when he felt something under the pillow.**

"**What the…" Ron muttered, he grabbed an edge of whatever it was and pulled it out from the pillow.**

"**No don't!" Hermione started but it was to late, Ron brought the card to his face only for disgust and a little fear showing on his face.**

"**You sleep with this under your pillow?" Ron asked, pointing to the card. Harry and Becca moved over to look at the card.**

"**What?" Harry asked, Ron handed him the card. Harry opened it and saw it was a get well card from Luke. "You've got to be kidding me." He felt jealousy seep through his veins of the thought Hermione slept with a card from his cousin under her pillow. Hermione blushed as she grabbed it and stuffed it back under her pillow.**

"**He's just being nice!" Hermione said, Becca looked at Hermione.**

"**What!? He's a Slytherin, Hermione! Nice isn't in their vocabulary!" Harry yelled, not exactly what he wanted to say.**

"**Get out!" Hermione yelled, Harry was taken back at her comment. Hermione was breathing deeply with anger, Harry just shook his head before walking out with Ron right behind him.**

"**I want to know what that card is doing here at all?" Becca asked, sitting across from Hermione on her bed.**

"**He was up here visiting and he got me a get well card, Draco came up and told us you, Ron and Harry," She almost spat out Harry's name. "Were coming up, I didn't know what to do with it, so I shoved it under my pillow." Becca looked torn, half of her said this was Hermione, your best friend, why would she lie to you? And the other half was telling her, Hermione's story didn't make much sense.**

"**Do you have any proof?" Becca asked quietly, when she looked up she saw the betrayed look on Hermione's face.**

"**Yes, they're still here. They couldn't get out unnoticed by you three." Hermione said and sure enough, Becca saw Luke and Draco come out of their hiding places. Becca looked down at the blanket, she couldn't bare look at anyone.**

"**Hermione…" Becca said but Hermione cut her off.**

"**Please leave." Hermione said, Becca nodded before taking off. Luke and Draco nodded to her before leaving after Becca. A couple tears fell from Hermione's eyes.**

**Harry, Ron and Becca made their way down the stairs to get to the Great Hall. The last couple months had been quiet and no one had been attacked, much to the relief of students and teachers alike. Professor Sprout was nearly finished with the Mandrakes, they were almost fully grown and soon the petrified victims would be back to their original state.**

"**Why do you think they stopped attacking?" Harry asked, Becca was unusually quiet since their visit to Hermione yesterday.**

"**I don't know. Maybe they got their intended target." Ron suggested, both boys turned to Becca for her theory.**

"**Maybe they're waiting for everyone to drop their guards." Becca said quietly, Ron reached out and grabbed Becca's arm.**

"**Are you okay?" Ron asked, Becca shrugged as they stepped into the Great Hall only to stop short at what they saw. Pink and white streamers were decorating the halls and on each wall there were two huge hearts in pink and red. Confetti were dropping slowly onto the food while Lockhart stood up at the Head table, dressed in pink and white. **

"**Happy valentines day everyone." Lockhart cheered, Harry and Ron guided Becca over to the table and sat in their normal seats. Harry looked up and saw Hermione eating her food quickly.**

"**Hermione, please…" Becca started, Hermione simply stood up and moved down the table. Becca looked miserable, Harry looked down the table at Hermione and found her just as miserable.**

"**Becca, what's going on? The last time we saw her we were all very mad at her." Harry asked, Becca looked down at her untouched food.**

"**It was a friendly get well card, she stuffed it under her pillow so we," She glanced over at Ron to let Harry know. "Didn't get the wrong idea." She said with a sigh.**

"**But why is she mad at you?" Harry asked, Becca took a deep breath.**

"**Because I asked her for proof." Becca said shamefully, then the doors to the Great Hall burst open and everybody saw grumpy dwarfs dressed in pink and white dresses with wings on their back and carrying bow and arrows.**

"**Meet my little cupids!" Lockhart shouted, excitement shining in his voice. "If you have a message you wish to pass on to your love heart, please let them know and they'll deliver it for you." Ron scribbled something on a napkin and quickly handed it to a cupid, Harry thought for a second, letting his eyes wander down the table. His eyes were met by sad brown eyes, he shook his head no.**

"**Lets get out of here." Harry said, Becca sighed.**

"**And I wanted to thank everyone who gave me my forty-six cards." Lockhart said, Becca caught Hermione's eyes and they both rolled their eyes. "This is my surprise for you all." **

"**So, Hermione, why aren't you sitting with Harry and Becca?" Neville asked passing her a piece of bread making her eat something.**

"**They don't trust me." Hermione sighed, she ate the bread quickly.**

"**Their loss, if you want you can hang out with me. Valentines day isn't exactly my favorite holiday." Neville said, Hermione gave him a sad smile.**

"**Thanks Neville." Hermione replied, they all got up and made their way out of the Great Hall so they could get to Charms when a bunch of dwarfs came swarming through the halls, causing everyone to jump out of the way to avoid getting attacked.**

"**I have a song for Harry Potter!" One call out as he scanned the crowds, Becca looked over at Hermione to see if she sent it but she was just talking to Neville. "Come here you!" The dwarf ended up chasing Harry, who took off down the hallway determined to get to class before he got embarrassed. The dwarf, obviously tired of chasing Harry, flew low and tackled him, causing Harry to trip and fall face down onto the ground. The dwarf sat on Harry's back. "Now, sit there while I sing you the song."**

"**Yeah, Harry!" Ron called laughing, Harry cursed under his breath.**

"**His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord." The Dwarf finished and stood up. "Would you like to send a reply?"**

"**Yeah, tell whoever sent that I'm not interested in them." Harry said, he turned around to see Hermione and Neville talking about something. He took off to Charms, Becca looked over at Ginny, who looked like she was about to cry. Then Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her into an abandoned corridor as a dwarf came up to her.**

"**Becca Black, I have a valentine's message." The dwarf said, Becca looked from Ron to the dwarf. "Will you be my valentine? From a Mr. Ron Weasley." Becca took a deep breath and looked at Ron. **

"**I'd love to, Ron." Becca said, Ron smiled and held out his arm.**

"**May I walk you to Charms?" Ron asked, Becca smiled and took his arm. They both had sparkling eyes and overjoyed smiles when they walked in, Becca opted to sit next to Ron which left Harry sitting by himself. Hermione sat with Neville.**

"**You know, people might start to talk if they see you both walking in to class arm in arm on a regular basis." Harry hissed at them from the table behind them, they both turned around.**

"**It takes the attention off you doesn't it?" Becca asked, Harry slammed back into his seat and Becca saw his eyes go to a laughing Hermione and Neville.**


	11. Of Hurtful Words and The Next Attack

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Hopefully this clears up the relationship between Luke and Hermione. And I know all this stuff about Hermione and her dad is a bit...heavy but its needed for the next story. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Harry found himself in the boy's dormitories flipping through the diary they had found in Myrtle's bathroom. He knew there was something about the book but he couldn't figure it out. He decided to put it to use and write in it. He picked up a quill and dipped it into the inkwell before posing it over the open diary, a drop fell onto the page and Harry watched as the book absorbed it. Harry shrugged before writing something. 'My name is Harry Potter.' He wrote then watched as it too was absorbed.**

'**Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" **

'**Someone threw it away in the bathroom. I was wondering, do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?'**

'**Yes.'**

'**Can you tell me?'**

'**No' Harry threw his quill down in frustration. 'But I can show you. Let me take you back fifty years.' Harry felt himself being sucked into the book. He landed on his feet on hard ground. He looked around and found himself at Hogwarts, he made his way over to the stairs and saw people coming down with a covered stretcher. A hand fell out and Harry knew it was the person who had been killed when the Chamber of Secrets was opened the first time. He saw a seventeen year old boy standing near the edge of the stairs as he watched the people walk away with the stretcher. Harry walked up the stairs.**

"**Um, excuse me but can you tell me where I am?" Harry asked the boy, the boy turned as Dumbledore called him.**

"**Tom, what are you doing out here? You know its not safe to be wandering the castle alone at night." Dumbledore asked, Tom nodded.**

"**I wanted to see for myself, that the rumors were true." Tom replied and Dumbledore nodded. "Is it true what they say? That Hogwarts is going to be shut down?" **

"**Yes, I'm afraid it is true. If they do not find out who is behind the attacks, they will have no choice but to close down Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied, Tom looked at the floor before looking back up at Dumbledore.**

"**What if the attacks stopped?" Tom asked, Dumbledore watch Tom very closely.**

"**Is there anything you wish to tell me, Tom?" Dumbledore asked, Harry felt the same as the time when Dumbledore asked him that same question after he was caught at the scene of Justin and Nick.**

"**No, sir." Tom said , Dumbledore bid him goodnight and Tom walked off. Harry followed Tom, a bit curious to find out who he thought opened the chamber. At last, they reached a closed door. Tom opened it and revealed Hagrid and a large box. "Hagrid, this has gone on for too long. It killed that girl."**

"**No, it wasn't him!" Hagrid protested, Harry was completely torn. "Aragog never hurt anyone!"**

"**Hagrid, the least the ministry can do is kill the monster that killed that girl." Tom said as he raised his wand, a bright light shot out and it hit the box. A creature scurried away, Hagrid made to go after it but Tom held his wand at Hagrid. "Its over Hagrid. They'll expel you from Hogwarts and break your wand." Harry felt himself being sucked back out of the diary. Ron and Becca walked into the dormitory, they had been looking for Harry for the last hour and decided to check here. Harry looked like he was sleeping, when all of a sudden he bolted up, Ron and Becca jumped back.**

"**Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his heart racing but that might be due to him still being on a high after Becca agreed to be his valentine.**

"**The diary says it was Hagrid that opened the chamber fifty years!" Harry exclaimed once he jumped up from his bed and looked at the two of them wide eyed.**

"**What?" Ron asked moving closer with Becca at his side.**

"**I have to go to sleep. Night Harry, Ron." Becca said and kissed Ron on the cheek before walking out. Ron smiled and the tips of his ears went red. He crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling.**

"**This isn't looking good is it?" Ron asked, Harry didn't feel like making a joke so he answered in all seriousness.**

"**No, its not." Harry replied and they fell silent in the dark room.**

**Harry and Becca were walking down to the Quidditch pitch when they ran into Hermione. Becca reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm before she could leave.**

"**Hermione, we're sorry okay." Becca said, Harry saw in her eyes, Hermione felt betrayed.**

"**Its not that simple Becca, you guys didn't trust me when I've done nothing but trust you." Hermione said, Harry felt a bit angry at seeing Becca's face fall.**

"**Look, we aren't perfect. We made a mistake, now just forgive us and be our friend again." Harry said forcefully, apparently it was also the wrong thing to say because Hermione got angrier.**

"**You're acting like I've done something wrong!" Hermione shouted, Becca dropped her arm. **

"**You know what? Just go off to the library with your true friends." Harry said, Hermione dared him to say it. "Books." Hermione took a step back.**

"**How dare you." Hermione whispered, Harry wasn't finished.**

"**Might want to bring someone with you though, you never know who will be attacked next." Harry said, implying it could be her. Hermione looked at the ground.**

"**If that's how you feel…" She started but was cut off.**

"**That's not even close to what I feel right now." Harry said, Hermione glared at him then ran off. Becca turned to Harry.**

"**What'd you say all that for? She'll never forgive us now!" Becca yelled, Harry just shrugged. "We are in the wrong here, not Hermione." **

"**Harry!" A male voice shouted, causing Harry and Becca to turn. They saw Neville racing toward them.**

"**Neville." Harry said, Becca sighed deeply.**

"**I'm sorry, I don't know who did it." Neville said in a rush, this got his attention. They both followed Neville to the boys dormitories and they saw Harry's part of the room a mess. Harry went through some of his stuff before turning to Becca,**

"**Riddle's diary is gone." Harry told her, Becca gasped.**

**Wood had just finished giving out strategies that the team was to follow during the game and they started out of the tent.**

"**Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance." Wood said, Fred chuckled.**

"**Plus they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." Fred said, Harry laughed and Wood nodded.**

"**And there's that too." Wood said as they were about to go onto the field when they bumped into Professor McGonagall, Ron and Becca.**

"**This match has been cancelled, Mr. Potter follow me please." McGonagall said, Harry looked over at Wood.**

"**You cant cancel Quidditch." Wood protested, Harry nodded agreeing with Wood.**

"**I just did. Mr. Potter follow me please." McGonagall said but Harry made no move to follow, Becca and Ron looked like they knew as much as he did.**

"**Not until I know what I did." Harry said defiantly, Becca and Ron traded looks.**

"**This concerns Miss Granger." McGonagall said glancing at the Gryffindor team who were listening in.**

"**Then I don't care, she could've been attacked for all I care." Harry said, getting gasps from everyone listening, even Wood.**

"**She was." McGonagall said quietly, but her eyes spoke volumes of anger Harry had never seen before. Harry dropped his broomstick and started running towards the castle, wanting to believe Hermione was sitting in the library reading some useless book but he knew better. When he got to the hospital wing, he ignored everyone and everything until he found Hermione's bed.**

"**Hermione…" Harry breathed, he sat next to her. He reached out and touched her hand, feeling it stiff under his. He longed for the times when he held that exact hand, fingers intertwined. Whoever was attacking Hogwarts just made a fatal mistake. **

"**I don't suppose you know what she was doing with this?" McGonagall asked, the three shook their heads and were soon joined by Luke.**

"**I do!" Luke shouted, everyone turned to him. "I was with her in the library, she had just had a fight with Becca and Potter but she was researching something. She said she had to find Harry and ran off, I took off after her but lost her. She mumbled something about using a mirror to look around corners." Luke finished coming to stand beside Hermione. The others backed off for a minute sensing the boys needed to talk.**

"**Luke, I wanted to…" Harry started but Luke cut him off.**

"**No, you don't need to apologize to me. She told me what you said, do you feel proud now Potter! No matter who set that monster on her, you did this to her!" Luke yelled feeling an over flowing amount of emotions running through him. **

"**How is this my fault!?" Harry yelled back, ignoring Madam Pomfrey.**

"**You were stupid enough to think something was going on with me and her also being stupid enough not to trust her. But that wasn't enough for you, was it?" Luke asked, Harry looked down at Hermione.**

"**Luke…" Becca tried but Luke ignored her, which was a first. **

"**You told her you didn't care if she got attack. Well do you feel better, Potter? Did you get what you wanted!?" Luke yelled, breathing heavily, that's when everyone there noticed Hermione and Luke were almost as close as brother and sister. They had gotten close in their library sessions but could never feel romantic feelings for each other because they had them for others. They all spilt up and made their way to the Gryffindor common room, Harry went and sat at a table looking out a window, Becca and Ron joined him.**

"**Two more students were attacked this afternoon. Miss Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw prefect." McGonagall started, Percy went a bit pale at this. "And one of our own, Hermione Granger." Harry noticed McGonagall's voice was a bit shaky as she said Hermione's name. A couple whispers started up and Katie got up and walked over to Harry. "Because of these latest attacks, no student will be allowed out alone without a prefect or a teacher. Teachers will accompany students class to class. If the attacks do not stop, I'm afraid Hogwarts will be shut down." McGonagall said before leaving the common room. That's when Katie started in.**

"**Listen, I know what you said to Hermione. If you have any idea what happened to her or how we can help her, I need you to tell me." Katie said, she had developed a soft spot for Hermione and found her quite interesting once you get past the boring stuff.**

"**Katie, just leave it. Harry isn't behind the attacks and everything he said was in the heat of the moment." Becca said, Katie turned to her.**

"**Hermione told me what happened, she told me how she thought she finally made some friends who weren't using her for her brains. What she told me next broke my heart, she told me how she lost her friends all because she screwed up a potion." Katie said, Harry's gaze stayed to the window but Becca's eyes started to fill with tears.**

"**Katie, it wasn't like that." Becca said, the way she put it sounded like they were terrible people.**

"**You don't tell me what it was like. You didn't have to hold a sobbing girl, a girl you always believed was exceptionally strong, someone you had only seen cry once in almost two years. A friend. And I don't care if you don't want to hear it because Hermione is a decent person and she doesn't deserve to be betrayed all because of a card from your brother." Katie said angrily before stalking off. Ron walked over to Katie, even though Becca tried to stop him.**

"**You don't know the whole story, Bell. Yeah, what Harry said was totally out of line but Becca tried to apologize and Hermione just walked away. True, we weren't being good friends but we cant be perfect like you." Ron said, the silent common room turned to them. Katie spun on her heels and sent a death glare at Ron, she was livid.**

"**Did you expect her to run to you with open arms!?" Katie screamed, Ron winced at the volume. "How would you feel if your friends didn't trust you? If you got a simple get well card and they all went mental?" She said more softly, Ron stayed quiet but didn't let her know she won.**

"**Katie, why don't we go see Hermione?" Fred asked breaking the silence, Katie turned to him and smiled.**

"**Yeah, Perce, you wanna come?" Katie asked, Percy stood up and all three left the room. **


	12. Of Hagrid's and Entrances

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Okay, so you guys were telling me Harry's a jerk. I wrote him that way because he was used to Becca being the only girl in his life and then he started getting feelings for Hermione. He isnt used to sharing but hopefully everything lightens up slightly. **

**Harry and Becca hurried out of Hogwarts and stopped by the tree, they were meeting Draco and Luke.**

"**What's going on?" Draco asked for both the Slytherins, Luke wasn't exactly on speaking terms with Harry yet.**

"**We're heading to Hagrid's. We've got a few questions and I think Hagrid might have a couple answers." Harry said and started to walk, Luke followed with a sigh. Draco and Becca exchanged worried glances. **

**"Potter, me and Draco, we're kind of Slytherins and not to mention the fact we are to put up pretenses that we hate you, though sometimes we don't have to pretend." Luke said, Harry shrugged.**

"**I don't really care." Harry said, Becca caught up with them.**

"**What Harry means is, you both have a connection to the lovely Lucius and he might've let some stuff slip. Anything to help Hermione." Becca said, Luke nodded slightly. Draco looked a bit apprehensive.**

"**Hey, where's Ron?" Draco asked, Becca spun around.**

"**W-why would I know?" Becca stuttered before turning back to Harry. All three boys laughed silently.**

"**He isn't well." Harry said simply, they arrived at the hut and Harry knocked on the door three times before there was a barking noise. The door opened slowly and they saw Hagrid with a crossbow in his hands. Harry had the invisibility cloak draped over his arms in case they needed it. He let all four in.**

"**And what are you four doing out on the grounds? Together?" Hagrid asked eyeing the Slytherins.**

"**Hagrid, why didn't you finished Hogwarts?" Harry asked, Hagrid looked at him shocked.**

"**It's a long story." Hagrid started with a sigh, Becca felt a bit bad about interrogating Hagrid but Hermione was her best friend. "You see…" He trailed off due to another knock at the door. "Under the cloak." He muttered before walking to the door. Harry, Becca and Draco slipped under the cloak and Luke quickly hid himself in one of the cupboards and peered through one of the creaks. They saw Professor Dumbledore come in followed by a plump man with wrinkles.**

"**That's the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge." Draco whispered to Harry, who nodded and looked as if he was filing this information away.**

"**Bad business, Hagrid, there has been too many attacks at Hogwarts." Fudge started, Becca clinched her fist at the insinuation. "Its got to stop."**

"**I agree and I ain't the one behind it, Minister." Hagrid said, Draco laid a hand on Becca's shoulder, partly to comfort her and the other part to restrain her from attacking the Minister.**

"**I want the Ministry to know Hagrid has my full support behind him. I believe that he did not set the monster loose nor open the chamber, now or anytime before." Dumbledore said, Hagrid gave the old professor a small smile of gratitude but Fudge sighed.**

"**I'm sorry, Professor, but the public have been causing a lot of panic and they want something done about these attacks. Hagrid, you'll have to come with me." Fudge said, not looking sorry at all. Luke scoffed loudly, causing the attention of the three to his hiding place. Then Lucius Malfoy walked in smirking, he was like an older looking version of Draco with blonde hair tied neatly into a pony tail. This man needed no introduction to anyone in the hut.**

"**Malfoy, what do you want!?" Hagrid roared, Malfoy looked around in obvious disgust.**

"**Oh, don't worry, I wont be staying long. I just came here to give professor Dumbledore some papers." Malfoy sneered and gave a roll of parchment to Dumbledore. He read it quickly and didn't look surprised at what he read.**

"**It seems there was a vote, the board wishes to suspend me from Hogwarts, so to speak." Dumbledore said, this enraged Hagrid more.**

"**You cant do that! Without Dumbledore there'll be an attack a day! Mark my words!" Hagrid boomed, Dumbledore put a hand up to silence him while Malfoy almost looked… giddy.**

"**Hagrid, if its what they think is best, of course I'll stand aside. But know I shall never be fully gone until none are loyal to me." Dumbledore said, Malfoy and Fudge looked at him like he was crazy.**

"**Yeah, and if anyone who was looking for stuff, all they have to do is follow the spiders. Yeah." Hagrid said, Dumbledore and Fudge walked out but Hagrid stopped at the door. Malfoy gave him a questioning look but Hagrid didn't notice as he was looking around his hut. "And someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away." They both left. Luke rolled out of the cabinet ungracefully, Draco doubled over laughing and Becca threw the cloak off and helped her brother up.**

"**Honestly…" Becca trailed off, Draco stopped laughing and cast a look over at Harry. Becca sounded a great deal like Hermione then and Harry noticed.**

"**Well, Hagrid said to follow the spiders." Draco said, Harry and Luke nodded while Becca thought about it.**

"**Harry, I hate to be the responsible one in these situations but seeing as we have no Hermione, we should really think about this. I mean following spiders that could lead us anywhere, its not exactly the brightest plan, is it?" Becca asked, Harry sighed and looked at Becca. What she saw startled her, in his eyes she saw all the pain, regret, determination and mischievousness he held in.**

"**I've said some things to a really good friend of mine and I was really hoping to end these stupid attacks before she wakes up. This is for Hermione." Harry said, Becca sighed but followed him none the less. They followed the spiders through the Forbidden forest, keeping an eye out for anything that could jump out at them. Soon they made their way through numerous spider webs.**

"**Hagrid?" A croaky voice asked, Harry took a deep breath hoping it wouldn't be his last.**

"**We're friends of Hagrid." Harry called back, they had made a protective circle around Becca, the boys had their backs to each other, effectively trapping Becca in the middle of them.**

"**Friends? Hagrid has never sent men into our home before." The voice said, Becca looked slightly offended.**

"**Do I look like a man to you?" Becca asked, Draco chuckled but was silenced when they saw a gigantic spider leering over them.**

"**Hagrid's in trouble, they say he's opened the chamber of secrets again." Harry said, wand shaking a bit in his hand.**

"**Thank God, Ron isn't here." Becca whispered, Draco shot a look at Luke who looked a bit annoyed.**

"**That's a lie!" The spider yelled, making the group take a step back. "I came to Hagrid from the pocket of a traveler. He looked after me, brought me up and named me Aragog. I never saw any part of the castle except in the books and small cupboards I was kept in. Hagrid was blamed for something he did not do, he did not kill that girl in the bathroom, nor did I." Harry looked over his shoulder and almost saw the gears turning in Becca's head, he also saw Luke shoot him a look of concern.**

"**Uh, Harry, we should go." Draco said holding up his wand, Harry turned back to Aragog.**

"**What is the monster in the chamber?" Harry asked, blocking out the warnings from his cousins.**

"**We do not speak of it!" Aragog yelled, making Harry jump.**

"**Okay, thanks, we'll just go then." Harry said dejectedly, he had really hoped to find out some answers but instead was left with more questions.**

"**Go?" Aragog asked, Harry nodded cautiously. "My children do not harm Hagrid on my command but I can not deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our reach." **

"**Harry, there's too many for us to take out. Got a plan?" Luke called keeping close to Becca. Then a bright light blinded Becca for a second, they turned to see Ron's dad's car.**

"**That's the car Ron, Hermione and I drove to school." Harry said with a chuckle, they ran to the car and jumped in. Harry and Becca were in the backseat whilst Luke was in the driver's seat and Draco in the passenger's seat. Luke tried turning on the engine but it kept stalling.**

"**Come on, you can do this baby." Luke muttered as he tried a couple more times. Draco shot an annoyed look back at Harry, who just looked defeated. Then the car roared to life, they also heard Luke's triumphant laugh.**

"**Luke, not to interrupt your moment of triumph but can we go!" Becca yelled as a spider got ready to jump on the car. Luke spun around to look out the back window before he slammed his foot down on the petal, causing the car to drive backward as fast as it could. Luke spun back around and twisted the steering wheel, causing the car to spin around. Harry, Becca and Draco were flung against the windows, Luke chuckled before pushing the petal down and shot across the forest as the spiders followed them. One of the spiders caught up with them and broke the window by Luke, who smirked. Luke pulled a gear and they found themselves flying, Luke pushed the spider out of the window and watched it fall.**

"**See ya next fall!" Luke called with a laugh, Becca just shook her head.**

"**Luke." Becca said shaking her head, Harry looked out the window remembering the time he and Hermione were pushed to the floor in their first time riding in the car. Harry all but jumped out of the car when they got to the ground, he didn't even care the car had slammed its doors shut and drove off to the forest.**

"**Follow the spiders? Follow the spiders?" Draco demanded while Luke just smiled. "If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him."**

"**Draco, that was fun." Luke said before throwing an arm around Becca's shoulders. "If this is what you Gryffindors get up to on a regular basis, I'm switching houses." Becca smiled and nodded.**

"**Well, at least we know Hagrid wasn't behind the attacks." Becca said as they started to climb when Harry spoke up.**

"**Beccs, you know when I was talking to Aragog?" Harry asked, Becca turned and nodded. Luke turned too, a bit confused while Draco sighed. "He said a girl died in a bathroom, what if she never left." Becca smiled before a look of disgust came across her face.**

"**I'm not talking to her." Becca said, Harry sighed before nodding but Luke looked clueless and so did Draco. **

"**Moaning Myrtle." Harry said and both boys nodded sympathetically. **

**They were in the hospital wing, Ron and Becca were on one side of Hermione while Harry was sitting on the edge of her bed next to her.**

"**I really wish you'd wake up." Harry whispered, Becca and Ron watched on sadly. "We could really use your help." He stroked his thumb on the back of her hand, her cold hand. The doors to the hospital wing opened and Ron sighed.**

"**Great, he's here." Ron muttered, Harry turned and saw Luke.**

"**Come on Ron, lets go get some food and catch up with your sister. You wanted to talk to her, right?" Becca asked pulling on his arm.**

"**Yeah, see you later Harry." Ron said and they walked out, Luke grabbed the seat Becca had just vacated.**

"**You know, if you don't get better soon, you'll miss more class work." Harry teased weakly before sighing. He needed to hear Hermione's voice, her laugh and her scolding when he and Ron didn't do their homework. "I need you."**

"**Yeah, the library's quiet without you. Becca's a mess without you but she tries. She even beat Ron into during his homework." Luke said with a laugh, Harry and Luke would sit together with her and talk about everything and nothing at least once a day.**

"**McGonagall even misses you, her eyes would wander to your empty seat a couple times through lessons and she would call on you from habit." Harry said with a small smile.**

"**There has to be something we can do." Draco said from the doorway, both boys motioned for him to come over. "I mean, maybe we can figure out the common factor in these attacks. Maybe they aren't random." **

"**Yeah, the common factor would be Harry or me." Luke said, Draco shrugged then it looked as if he just figured it all out.**

"**Harry, think about it. Colin was irritating Becca and Harry by taking his picture every five seconds. Justin was bad mouthing Harry. Filch got Harry in trouble a couple times this year and last. Maybe the attacker thinks they're helping Harry." Draco said, Harry looked doubtful and turned his eyes to Hermione.**

"**What about Hermione? I mean, sure they were having a fight but wouldn't it make more sense to take out me than Hermione?" Luke asked, Draco shrugged before smirking.**

"**She's the one female that Harry is always around, holding her hand. Why not get her out of the way and place someone else there? And don't say Becca because I'm not thinking family wise here." Draco said, Luke nodded before clenching and unclenching his fists.**

"**I suppose you have a reason for Nick and Penelope too?" Luke asked, Draco nodded.**

"**Nick was found with Justin, possibly talking with him. And Penelope was found with our girl here." Draco explained gesturing to Hermione, Harry went to hold Hermione's hand but found a torn page from a book. He quickly read over it before he smiled.**

"**When you get up, I'll buy you every book you ever want!" Harry said to Hermione, Draco and Luke shared a look. Harry turned to them and grinned. "Our dear Hermione solved the puzzle. The monster from the Chamber, it's a basilisk and its been traveling around the school using the pipes."**

"**Beautiful and smart." Draco said, Harry simply gave him a look that said true-but-don't-touch.**

"**I've gotta find Ron, you stay here and keep her company." Harry said, casting one last look at Hermione before running as fast as he could to Ron, who he had found in the hall right outside with Becca.**

"**Whoa." Ron said after Harry told them what he had found out. **

"**How can we be sure, Harry?" Becca asked, she didn't want to burst his bubble but someone had to think straight.**

"**Besides the fact it was from Hermione, spiders have been fleeing, we've all seen them leaving the castle." Harry started, Becca flinched at the spider part due to their recent visit with them. "Roosters have been killed off, Hagrid had been complaining about it. It also explains the voice I can hear but no one else can, the Basilisk is a snake and I'm a Parseltongue." Harry smiled and looked very pleased with himself.**

"**What about the people who've been petrified? I mean Fred and George said that one look into its eyes and you die." Ron said, Harry thought about this and suddenly wished Draco was here to explain.**

"**Well, they didn't look into its eyes technically." Becca said, both boys turned to her and waited for an explanation. "Colin saw it through his camera, you only see a reflection of what you're taking a picture of. Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, Nick got the full blast but being a ghost he cant die again. Hermione and Penelope were found with a mirror, Hermione probably was looking around corners with the mirror and she gave Penelope a heads up." Ron looked doubtful.**

"**And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror." Ron said, Becca narrowed her eyes in annoyance at him.**

"**Obviously not but she did have a puddle of water in which she saw the basilisk's reflection." Becca said, Ron nodded.**

"**Okay but how is it getting around? I mean someone surely would have seen a snake running around the school." Ron asked, Harry searched his pockets before pulling out a crumpled piece of parchment.**

"**Hermione answered that – pipes. That's why I've been hearing it around school." Harry said giving the parchment to Becca. "The entrance is in the girl's bathroom on the second floor, which Becca and I found out the other day."**

"**Well, lets tell McGonagall. We were suppose to be back in our common room five minutes ago." Ron said, the three quickly ran to the second floor only to stop when they saw all the teachers surrounding a wall.**

"**Another message!" McGonagall exclaimed, Harry and Ron look around the corner to read it. 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever', Becca sighed before looking at it for herself. "A student has been taken into the chamber by the monster itself!" **

"**Who is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked, McGonagall looked at her sadly.**

"**Ginny Weasley." McGonagall stated, all the color drained from Ron's face as he fell against the wall.**

"**Ginny." Ron whispered, Becca wrapped her arms around Ron and kneeled next to him. Harry was about to turn away when he heard hurried footsteps. He looked again and saw Lockhart joining the group and flashing a smile at them all.**

"**Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" Lockhart asked, McGonagall and Snape exchanged looks before nodding subtly to each other.**

"**It's a good thing you're here. A girl has been snatched by the monster and taken to the chamber. Its up to you to save her." Snape said, Lockhart went pale.**

"**Me?" He asked, Snape nodded.**

"**Weren't you telling me the other day that you knew where the Chamber of Secrets was all this time and how you regretted that you couldn't stop the monster?" Snape asked with a small smirk.**

"**Oh, yes, I'll just, uh, go prepare." Lockhart said with another dazzling smile before rushing off. Harry turned back to Ron and Becca.**

"**Come on, Lockhart's gunna attempt to try and stop this monster we can at least tell him what we know." Harry said, all three ran down to the DADA classroom. They ran in and into Lockhart's office. "Professor! We have information about the chamber!" Harry yelled only to stop and look around the office. **

"**Going somewhere?" Becca asked with her lips pursed when she saw a packed trunk and a bare office.**

"**Yes, sorry. Very urgent." Lockhart said as he finished packing.**

"**What about my sister!?" Ron demanded enraged, Becca put a calming hand on his arm before Lockhart looked up at him.**

"**There was nothing in the Defense Against the Dark Arts contract saying I had to do this." Lockhart said with a half shrug.**

"**Didn't you do all those things?" Becca asked gesturing to a couple of his books, apparently she was the only one keeping her cool.**

"**Books can be misleading." Lockhart said with a small chuckle.**

"**You wrote them!" Harry yelled back, Becca tried to calm him down but this rage had been building inside him since Hermione's attack. "Is there anything you can do?" **

"**Now you mention it, I am rather gifted with memory charms. I couldn't have people going around saying that I never did the things I wrote about, I wouldn't have sold another book." Lockhart said before grabbing his wand. "And I'm afraid that I'll need to do that to you." Lockhart had just lifted his wand to find Harry, Becca and Ron's wands trained on him.**

"**Now, we know where the chamber of secrets is and since we aren't allowed to go through the corridors alone, you just volunteered to protect us." Harry said grabbing Lockhart's wand.**

"**Becca shouldn't come." Ron said, Harry nodded but Becca turned to them.**

"**I think I should and who are you both to decide whether…" Becca was interrupted by Ron's lips on hers. When they separated, Ron and Harry left with Lockhart.**

"**You know she's gunna kill you later." Harry said but smiled at Ron's obviously happy face.**

"**Its worth it to keep her safe. Harry, I think I might like Becca, more than a friend." Ron said, Harry smiled before pushing Lockhart through the bathroom door. They saw Myrtle floating about, moaning and wailing to herself.**

"**Myrtle?" Harry called out, she stopped and turned to see Harry, Ron and Lockhart staring up at her.**

"**Oh, its you again." Myrtle muttered with a scowl. "Come to brew another potion with the cat-girl." Harry took a deep breath and Ron took over.**

"**Actually we wanted to know how you died." Ron said, Myrtle lit up like it was Christmas.**

"**Oh, that I can do." Myrtle said before swooping in front of Ron and Harry. "It was horrible. I was hiding in here because some awful people were teasing me about my glasses. I was in the stall when I heard this funny language, I knew it was a boy so I opened the stall door to tell him to go away but then I saw those bright yellow eyes and then I died."**

"**Where did the eyes come from?" Harry asked once he was more calm, she turned to the sinks.**

"**Over there." Myrtle said, Harry moved to inspect all the sinks and finally stopped at one.**

"**This is it, Ron. This is the entrance." Harry said running his fingers over a snake pattern at one of the taps before turning to Ron. "Becca is so gunna kill you." Ron smiled.**

"**Maybe I'll get lucky and die down there first. Or at least get injured so she'll feel sorry for me and hopefully forget to be mad at me." Ron said shrugging his shoulders, Harry chuckled before turning back to the sink.**

"**Have any ideas of how to open it?" Harry asked, Ron looked around before turning back with a sigh.**

"**Try speaking Parseltongue." Ron said with a shrug, Harry nodded.**

"**Open." Harry said, he looked back at Ron who shook his head no. Harry closed his eyes and envisioned a real snake in front of him before he hissed out the word open. A rumbling sound started up, causing Harry to open his eyes and step back. The tops of the sinks lifted away and each sink pulled apart from each other until one slid down into the ground before a metal grate shot out.**

"**Well, it looks like you don't need me." Lockhart said as he tried to back away but found two wands pointed at him again.**

"**Your first." Harry said before motioning to the whole, Lockhart moved over to it and looked down.**

"**Are you sure you don't want to go first?" Lockhart asked, fear entering his voice. "The monster could be down there waiting to kill me."**

"**Better you then us." Ron said before Harry shoved the Professor into the hole, who went down screaming like a girl. "If only that was Professor Snape." They leaned over and listened until they heard a loud thud.**

"**Its really quite filthy down here." Came a disgusted voice, Harry smiled before turning to Ron.**

"**He's alive, us next." Harry said, Ron nodded but Harry noticed a flicker a fear in Ron's eyes. They heard footsteps coming toward the bathroom and Harry knew it was Becca. He quickly put a locking charm on the door. "Sorry, Beccs." They both jumped into the hole ignoring Myrtle and the bangs on the door. **


	13. Of Finding Ginny and Fighting Snakes

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. And only one more chappie after this until the end. I know you guys wanted Harry to be the hero and so do I. So, hopefully this doesnt dissapoint you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and some of the things you dont.**

**They landed and saw that Lockhart was looking around the area. The boys brought their wands up while examining the ground, which was covered with hundreds of bones.**

"**How lovely." Ron said sarcastically, Harry shot him a small grin of appreciation.**

"**Animal bones, the basilisk must have been feeding on small animals." Harry explained, Lockhart let out a disgusted groan.**

"**This is really quite horrible." Lockhart said, Ron scoffed.**

"**Welcome to the reality of saving people." Harry shot back at him, he moved ahead of them and looked around the large tunnel. Soon, Harry spotted something large and scaly near the center of the tunnel. He made his way over to it with Ron and Lockhart following.**

"**What is it?" Ron asked as Harry ran a hand over the stuff.**

"**It's a shed of snake skin, must be over twenty feet at least, but as each snake sheds they grow a couple more inches." Harry said, Lockhart felt all faint before falling to the ground. Harry looked over at them and saw Lockhart on the ground while Ron just stared at him before looking over at Harry.**

"**Heart of a lion, this one." Ron muttered sarcastically, Lockhart yanked Ron's wand from his hand and held it up at them chuckling.**

"**The adventure ends here boys. Don't worry, the whole world will know our story. I'll tell them how I was too late to save the girl and how you both tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body." Lockhart said before waving the wand. "Obliviate." A bright light shot out of Ron's wand, but not at the wand's point, but at the point from where the wand was broken. The spell shot back and hit Lockhart instead, sending him flying backward until his back hit the wall and he fell to the ground. They both jumped out of the way as rocks came tumbling down in the middle, separating Harry from Ron and Lockhart.**

"**Harry!?" Ron called out before coughing, Harry lifted himself up off the ground, coughing and shaking his head, causing dust and bits of rocks to fall away from his hair.**

"**I'm alright, you?" Harry called back, he walked towards the rocks that were creating a barrier.**

"**Yeah, we're blocked though." Ron said before letting out a frustrated groan, Lockhart lifted himself up and looked around him before turning to Ron.**

"**This is a strange place, do you live here?" Lockhart asked, Ron looked at him like he had just grown two heads.**

"**No." Ron said defensively, Lockhart nodded.**

"**Who are you?" Lockhart asked, Ron arched an eyebrow trying to decide if this was some sort of ploy.**

"**Ron Weasley." Ron replied, Lockhart nodded again before looking at himself.**

"**And who am I?" Lockhart asked, Ron chuckled before turning back to the barrier. Lockhart was watching him, expecting an answer.**

"**Harry, Lockhart's memory charm backfired! He doesn't have a clue who he is!" Ron called out chuckling, Harry rested his head on the rocks fighting back his own laughter.**

"**This does seem a good place to live, doesn't it?" Lockhart asked, Ron rolled his eyes before grabbing a rock and whacking it across the back of Lockhart's head, effectively knocking him out.**

"**What do you want me to do?" Ron asked, Harry looked back at the rocks before turning around to the tunnel.**

"**I'll go on ahead. You try and clear a path for me and Ginny to get through when we come back." Harry said, not letting the fear he was feeling into his voice.**

"**Okay, and Harry… thanks." Ron said, Harry made his way through the dark tunnel until he came to a stop. There in front of him was a large semi-circle stone door. He walked up to it and pressed his hands against it, realizing this was the final entrance to the chamber. He was about to face the person who attack Hermione. He could only hope he made it out alive, with Ginny. Harry looked at the stone door leading to what he assumed was the Chamber of Secrets.**

"**Open." Harry commanded in a hiss, the snakes pulled away from the door, unlocking it before it swung open. Harry stepped through and saw Ginny near the far end of the room, lying near a large puddle. Snakeheads were covering the place while a thin layer of water covered the majority of the chamber. Harry made his way over to Ginny, keeping an eye out for anything in the chamber. He kneeled by the girl and touched her hand softly. She was cold, like Hermione. He reached down to get his wand only to find it wasn't there. In a panic, Harry stood up and looked around but stopped when he saw a young boy of sixteen standing in front of him with his wand. "Tom? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, very curious to how someone who was sixteen fifty years ago managed to look so young and why he was in the chamber.**

"**From the diary." Tom said simply, Harry looked at Ginny, who had the diary tucked under her arm. Harry stood up shaking his head but Tom's smirk confirmed it. "Yes, it was Ginny Weasley who wrote the messages on the walls. It was Ginny Weasley who opened the chamber." Harry's eyes flashed violently with anger.**

"**And the one that set the basilisk on everybody?" Harry asked, Tom gave him a cold smile.**

"**I told her to set the basilisk loose, she chose the victims, the mudbloods." Tom said, Harry closed his eyes as Draco and Becca's words washed over him.**

"**How did you do it?" Harry asked standing up, Tom smirked again.**

"**My diary, she's been writing in it all year. Once I got stronger, I started feeding my soul into her – thus me getting stronger as she weakens. But I'm much more fascinated in how you, a mere baby at the time, managed to kill the greatest wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort." Tom said, Harry back away a step.**

"**Why would you be interested in Voldemort? He was after your time!" Harry exclaimed, Tom sneered at him.**

"**Voldemort is my past, present and future." Tom said as he turned to the side and used Harry's wand to write 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' on the air.**

**Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Becca's head snapped up with a gasp. Luke immediately moved over to her.**

"**Beccs?" Luke asked, Becca closed her eyes and she heard a voice, that oddly sounded like Hermione, rearranging the letters in Tom Riddle's name to make Voldemort.**

"**Tom Marvolo Riddle," Becca said not sounding like herself at all. "I am Lord Voldemort." Becca opened her eyes to see Luke and Draco looking back at her with fear.**

"**You're Voldemort!" Harry yelled when Tom rearranged the wording of his name to 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Tom chuckled slightly before smirking.**

"**Yes, I am. Would you like to test your power against the greatest wizard in the world now?" Tom asked, Harry stood there defiantly.**

"**You really do think a lot of yourself, don't you?" Harry said and smirked. "You cant be all that great if I beat you when I was just one years old." **

"**Lets see how well you can do against Salazar Slytherin's heir and his pet." Tom shouted and waved Harry's wand. The spell caused the statue of a man's face to open and the basilisk came out of its mouth. "Don't bother talking in Parseltongue, it'll only obey me." Harry's eyes widened as he saw the gigantic snake, at least thirty feet long. Harry took off running, there was nothing else he could do since a basilisk's stare could kill. Then he tripped and Tom's laughter filled his ears that is until a shrilling tune come through. He looked up and saw Fawkes coming through the tunnels and into the main area, carrying the sorting hat in his claw before he dropped it.**

"**Fawkes?" Harry whispered, Tom laughed again.**

"**This is what you have to defeat me? A songbird and an old hat!" Tom laughed, Harry looked up and saw the shadow of the basilisk getting closer and ready to strike. Harry flinched as he covered his head just as Fawkes flew over. Fawkes let out a shrill before he swooped down and plunged its claws into one of the basilisk's eyes before repeating the process on the other eye. Harry smiled as he stood up, hope restored. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you!" Harry started running to the nearest tunnel that was to the left. He started to look for a place to hide from the basilisk and to sort out something to do with Tom. Then he remembered Ginny, he'd have to get back to the hospital wing quickly. He ducked into a small tunnel leading to a dead end, he pressed his back to the bars and held his breath. The basilisk slithered its way through the tunnel only to stop outside the small branch that Harry was in. Harry looked down at his feet and spotted a rock. He picked it up and tossed it further down the tunnel, causing the basilisk to yank its head away from Harry's hiding place and slither onward to where the rock had landed. Harry waited until the basilisk was out of the way before he hurried out into the main area and felt Ginny's pulse. It was getting weaker.**

"**Hold on Ginny." Harry said, Tom walked over with a smile.**

"**Its no use, the weaker she gets the stronger I get." Tom said, Harry glared at him but something behind him caught his eye. Harry hurried over and reached into the hat, his hand rested on a cold metal handle. With a hard tug, he yanked it out and saw it was a sword. He heard a hissing noise and turned to see the basilisk came out of the tunnel and was now sensing him. Harry ran over to a statue and climbed up higher just as the basilisk slammed its nose into the ledge below him, smashing it. Harry climbed up higher until he reached the head of the statue. He got the sword into position, the snake coiled itself, ready to attack. Harry slammed the sword upward as the snake tried to bite him, it went through the roof of the snake's mouth and came out the other side. Harry grimaced as he felt a searing pain in his arm before he yanked the sword out of the snake and saw one of the basilisk's fangs had lodged itself in Harry's arm. The basilisk screeched before slumping down onto the ground, dead. "No!" Tom screamed, Harry climbed down and hurried over to Ginny.**

"**Just a little longer Ginny." Harry whispered, he reached out and grabbed her hand.**

"**You're too late." Tom sneered, Harry just glared at him. "Amazing isn't it? How something so simple can be so dangerous in the hands of a silly little girl." Harry pulled the book out of Ginny's hands and smirked at Tom. He flipped it open and slammed the fang into the middle of the book. Blood poured out from the book, Tom let out a yell as a bright light shot from his body. Harry plunged the fang into the other side of the page before closing the book. With one last look, Harry brought the fang down into the center of the book. Tom let out one last scream before he exploded into bright lights. Ginny sat up and looked around with fear before her eyes landed on Harry.**

"**Harry, it was Riddle. He made me do it." Ginny said quickly, Harry just nodded. If Hermione could forgive her, he would.**

"**We gotta get back to the tunnel, Ron's waiting for us." Harry said holding onto his arm as the pain came back, Ginny's eyes went wide.**

"**Ron came?" Ginny asked, Harry chuckled and nodded.**

"**He insisted we come after we found out it was you in the chamber." Harry said, Fawkes came over and landed on his shoulder. "Its alright, we did it, its just to late for me." If a bird could roll its eyes, Harry was sure Fawkes would have. Fawkes let a couple tears slip out from his eyes and onto Harry's wound. His wound closed and healed. **

"**He healed you?" Ginny asked, Harry smiled.**

"**That's right, Phoenix's have healing tears. Thanks." Harry said before jumping up, Ginny stood too. "We've gotta go." Harry took her hand, grabbed the book and ran out of there. They soon came up to Ron.**

"**Ginny!" Ron called out when he caught sight of them, he grabbed his sister and hugged her while Harry hid the diary. Harry grabbed Lockhart's arm, Ron grabbed Lockhart's robes while holding onto Ginny before Harry reached up and allowed Fawkes to fly them out of the chamber. Soon they arrived back into the girl's bathroom, Fawkes let then down while the chamber sealed itself back up behind them.**

"**Come on, we better get Ginny to Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he lead the group to Madam Pomfrey.**


	14. Of the End

Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year

**Harry Potter Alternate Universe: Second Year**

**A/N: Alright, so some of you were confused from the last chapter. To clear everything up, Hermione, being as smart as she is, figured it out and somehow Becca heard her thoughts. And Fawkes came because bonded kinda with Harry and felt that something was wrong, or if you dont like that, Dumbledore sent him. 3rd year is coming up!!**

**Harry handed Dumbledore the sword he used to kill the Basilisk, he was in Dumbledore's office. Harry turned as he heard the door open and Lucius Malfoy barged in with a familiar house-elf.**

"**So, this is your master?" Harry asked, Dobby nodded weakly as Malfoy looked down at him with a sneer.**

"**I'll deal with you later." Malfoy promised before he took a step forward. "Headmaster, I'm glad to see you're back. I understand the culprit has been caught, who was it?"**

"**It was Tom Riddle, this time acting through this diary." Dumbledore replied, Malfoy stared at the book with an unreadable expression.**

"**Well, lets just hope Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day." Malfoy said with an underlying threat.**

"**You can count on it." Harry shot back, Malfoy turned to walk away.**

"**Dobby, we're leaving!" Malfoy said coldly, Dobby nudged his head at the book before gesturing back to Malfoy. Harry's eyes widened at the revelation, he nodded to Dobby, who gave a small smile before he ran ahead of Malfoy only to get smack with a cane that sent him flying across the floor. **

"**Can I have this?" Harry asked holding up the book, Dumbledore looked surprised. "For a souvenir." Dumbledore nodded and Harry took off. "Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius turned to Harry, who thrust the book into his hands. "I believe this is yours." Malfoy tossed it to Dobby.**

"**Dobby, come!" Malfoy yelled walking away, Harry mouthed 'open it' to Dobby. Dobby opened the diary only to stop when he saw a black sock in the middle of the book.**

"**Master gave Dobby a sock, Dobby is free!" Dobby said in awe, Malfoy spun around.**

"**What?" Malfoy demanded, Harry pulled up his pant leg to show he didn't have a sock on, Harry smirked. "You lost me my servant!" Malfoy drew his wand from his cane and pointed it at Harry. He was about to cast a spell when Dobby jumped in front of the boy protectively. **

"**You will not harm Harry Potter." Dobby stated as a blast came from his hand, sending Malfoy flying backward. The wizard scrambled to get up and glared at Harry, anger flaring in his cold blue eyes.**

"**Your parents were meddlesome fools and look where it got them. Mark my words, Potter, you will meet the same sticky end." Malfoy said before walking away.**

**Harry changed before going to the Great Hall. He smiled when he saw Ron and Becca, he started to make his way over to them.**

"**So I take it you two are together now?" Harry asked noticing they were holding hands, the tips of Ron's ears went red and Becca smiled brightly. They all sat down and waited patiently for the feast to begin.**

"**Harry, its Hermione." Neville said, Harry stood up and sure enough Hermione was smiling at him from the doors. Ron and Becca stood up and Hermione started running toward them. She threw her arms around Harry and they hugged, they didn't even care everyone was watching. She then went over to Becca who hugged her too, then she turned to Ron and went to give him a hug but thought better of it when she saw his and Becca's hands, she settled for shaking his hands.**

"**I don't suppose you have a hug for me?" Luke asked, again everyone watched this curious exchange.**

"**Of course I do." Hermione said and hugged him, he sighed in her hair.**

"**About time you woke up, Granger." Luke said, a couple people laughed. Hermione smiled and pulled away.**

"**Well, everyone always told me I needed to take a break form my studying." Hermione replied, Luke gave her hand a squeeze before returning back to the Slytherin table where most of them were ignoring him. The four friends sat down as Dumbledore stood up, silencing the hall.**

"**Here we are, we have come to the end of another year. Gryffindor has won the House Cup by… well a lot." Dumbledore stated, some people chuckled and Gryffindors cheered. "And a reward to everyone, exams have been cancelled." All but Hermione cheered, who sighed deeply. The Great Hall doors slammed open and everyone turned to Hagrid walk in.**

"**Sorry I'm late everybody. My release papers got lost, some ruddy bird called Errol." Hagrid said, Harry, Hermione and Becca turned to Ron, amused. Hagrid walked over to where Harry was and stopped, Harry stood up. "I just wanted to thank you for finally clearing my name, if you hadn't I'd still be you-know-where."**

"**Its not Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Harry replied and gave him a quick hug. Luke stood up and clapped his hands, soon Becca, Ron and Hermione joined in and everyone else wasn't far behind. Hagrid beamed with new-found appreciation toward the Slytherin.**

**Everyone made their way to the train the next morning, all ready to head home. Ron grabbed Becca's hand when he saw Seamus smile at her.**

"**Well, that's another great end to another year." Ron said with a yawn as they got off the train. He was still weary of Luke but decided he'd have to get along with him if he wanted to stay with Becca.**

"**At least we can say that Hogwarts isn't boring." Becca said with a laugh, Draco ran over looking panicked.**

"**Luke, you cant come over anymore. Someone told Lucius about you spending time with Hermione and how you went crazy after she was attacked and about you applauding Hagrid." Draco said out of breath, Ron looked at him then Becca.**

"**Right, sorry. Maybe this year we can get you out of there?" Luke asked, Draco shrugged before hugging Becca.**

"**I would hug you but…" Draco said with an insulting look on his face, she smiled sweetly at him.**

"**I know, see you next year." Hermione replied, Draco waved at the group before running off.**

"**Oh, Ronnikins!" Fred and George sang, Ron rolled his eyes before turning to Becca.**

"**I'll catch you later." Ron said and kissed her on the cheek, he waved at the other two before running off. **

"**Ronnie and Becca sitting in a tree…" The twins sang laughing but started to run when Ron charged at them.**

"**Shut up!" Ron said but he couldn't help the smile he gave to Becca, she returned it. Harry, Hermione, Becca and Luke walked through the wall to get to the platform to meet their parents.**

"**Kids!" Sirius called out, Becca ran over and hugged him. She had missed him a lot this year, Luke smiled at his sister.**

"**Hermione!" A male voice called out, Hermione closed her eyes almost wishing he hadn't come this year.**

"**We are going to talk about this soon." Luke whispered, she turned to him and nodded.**

"**Well I'm off. Owl me to make plans for the summer, I think Ron was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron the night before we go back." Hermione said, Becca perked up at the sound of Ron's name.**

"**We'll see you there than." Becca said and gave her friend a hug, then Harry gave her a hug. Luke stepped up, Becca and Harry stepped back and Sirius was just confused.**

"**Its not really fair, you know. You slept half-way through the year and woke up on the last day of school, we never had a chance to hang out." Luke said, Hermione smiled and pulled him into a hug.**

"**We'll have to make up for it next year then." Hermione replied, Luke nodded with a smile.**

"**Hermione, we don't have all day!" Her father called out, Luke gave her another hug.**

"**I'm one Owl away, any trouble and you better send me word. I can get you out of there faster than you can say Quidditch." Luke whispered, Hermione nodded and smiled.**

"**See you all later then." Hermione said with a small wave, then Luke noticed he had Hermione's trunk.**

"**Be right back." Luke said and jogged to meet Hermione with her trunk. **

"**Where's your things? I thought you were smart enough to keep all your things but no you have to waste more of my time. Stupid girl." He heard her father say, he felt his anger rising and stepped over.**

"**Luke! What are you doing?" Hermione asked glancing at her father, he handed her, her trunk.**

"**I forgot to give you your trunk and to remind you, Dumbledore said we could use magic this summer." Luke said, Hermione looked confused. Luke nodded to her father and he looked scared.**

"**Lucas! We've gotta go!" Harry called, Luke rolled his eyes.**

"**See you this summer then." Luke said and took off for his family, Hermione watched Harry with a smile. She caught Becca's eye and both girls laughed silently.**

"**Cant wait to see what next year has got in store for us." Becca said as they got into the car, the boys nodded.**

"**Hogsmeade." Sirius said, the three kids smiled at this and started talking about what they were going to get there. Luke turned around in his seat and saw Hermione get pushed roughly into her car by her father.**

"**Luke, what'cha looking at?" Becca asked, Luke turned back around and looked at his dad.**

"**Dad, we need to talk." Luke said, Sirius sighed before nodding. He knew what this was going to be about.**

"**Oh, yeah, we want to get Draco out of Lucius' house." Harry said, Sirius nodded but caught Luke's eyes and knew that wasn't what he wanted to talk about.**


End file.
